Almost Human
by Vinsfield
Summary: "Human" in Equestria fic. Told in 2nd person and featuring "you" as the main character. You are a conduit and you wake up one day to find yourself in an overly colorful world full of small and pastel colored talking horses. This takes place sometime after the "evil" ending of the video game inFAMOUS 2, so spoilers ahead if you haven't played the game yet. (Pre-Alicorn Twilight)
1. Chapter 1 - Awakening

**A/N: I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but here it goes. I guess that by putting shit off, it seems to make other things more interesting. If you enjoy run on sentences, grammar errors, story clichés, plot holes, and a rushed story, then this story is for you. Also, I'm kinda using the elements of the video game Infamous 1 & 2 so if you haven't played that, spoilers ahead. Also, by playing Infamous 2, this story takes place sometime after the "evil" path when you play. For those of you who haven't played it or don't plan on doing so, I'll try to make some sense of the story for you.**

**MLP: FiM belongs to Hasbro and inFAMOUS belongs to Sucker Punch Studios. This story is not meant to make any profit and it is only meant for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy this piece of shit.**

**Also, the image in the summary belongs to a very talented artist by the name of ****txlegionnaire on Deviantart.****  
**

**I highly urge you to check this person's stuff out! Like right now! Why are you still reading this!? GO!**

* * *

Deep within the ground…

You are writhing on the ground having some kind of nightmare while talking illegibly in your sleep. You are covered in dust, dirt, and some blood which appeared to be dried on your skin and covering some of your face. Your breathing was continuing to become even heavier until you finally awoke in a cold sweat while bolting upright.

"MACGRATH!" You screamed at the top of your lungs as you awoke from your sleep.

You regained your composure while rubbing your head and groaning. You appeared to be in some pain but were able to regain your senses and were trying desperately to recollect your thoughts. You scanned the area around while standing to your feet and noticed that you are in a dark cave with barely any visible light filled. There were various ruins and small streams and rivers of water flowing all over the place. Your eyes were used to the darkness that you stood within, but your eyesight was still far from perfect.

"Mother of God… What happened? Wait… I'm… ALIVE!? HAHAHA! Hell yeah! This conduit just can't fade! Woooooooo! Suck it, Macgrath! But how did I survi- OW! FUCK!"

You felt pain from various parts of your body as you try walking around. Fatigue slowed your happy ass down.

"Well, at least I can still move. That's more than what I thought I'd be able to do after that fight. Oh man, it kinda hurts to exist!"

It was still hard for you to see, but you were able to find some dry plants growing on the side of a wall and some smooth rocks which were perfect for spark ignition. You also came across a large staff-like stick to hold your tinder to use as a torch.

"This should work nicely." You say while attaching the tinder to the end of your stick. You then struck the two rocks together and ignited your hand crafted torch.

"Yes! I knew watching that piss-drinker on the Discovery Channel would teach me something useful in survival!"

You then stood up while planting the torch on ground.

You then dig into your pockets to see if you have anything of use. You throw everything you have to the ground. You also unbuckle a machete from your side and plant it firmly into the ground sheathed.

"Let's see, what do I have?"

You pick up your phone and start mashing the screen with your fingers, but it appears no power is available. You also pick up your phone charger.

"Of course this thing doesn't work when I need it to. Beautiful. Damn thing can't hold a charge. So much for GPS tracking."

After shoving the phone along with your overpriced cheap quality earphones and charger in one of your pockets, you pick up your wallet. You sift through it and see that you still have some cash, some credit cards, four dollars, your drivers' license which apparently is 189 days past the required renewal date, and a picture of you and her together…

"…"

And also that unused condom that never saw the light of day ever since you put it in your wallet all those years ago. It lives in your wallet like a 300-pound inmate who was unlawfully sentenced to death row living in the segregation unit of the prison.

"Just hang in there, buddy. You'll see the light of day soon enough. What else do I have?"

You pick up your machete and unsheathe it. There is still a fresh coating of blood on it with some blood see some blood seeping out of the sheathe.

"I may need you to stick around a little longer. Stay strong for me."

As soon as you rinse the blood off of your blade and empty out the blood from the scabbard, you sheathe your blade and arm yourself once again. You then pick up your torch and start making your way through the cave.

"Now then… Where the Hell am I?" You ask yourself while looking around and noticing the various ruins within the cave.

Upon closer inspection of the ruins, you ran your hand through the walls while touching various faded glyphs and pictures on the wall.

"Huh… What's this?" You said with a confused look on your face.

On the wall, you saw drawings of 2 horses, one colored pink with the sun on its side and a dark blue pony with the moon on its own side. You also saw a faded drawing next it which appeared to be a map. Upon closer inspection, you narrowed your eyes and read aloud the first word that caught your eye.

"E-.. Eque-… Stria… Equestria?" You said with a confused look on your face. "What part of the world is this "Equestria" located in? Also, what kind of land is this? I've never seen this patch of land anywhere on any map."

You continued to make your way down the cave wandering aimlessly in some direction to hopefully find a way out. Your primary concern at the moment was just to recover and survive.

"First things first. Food, water, and a geographical location."

Even if you knew you had to tend to your own needs, you still couldn't brush your thoughts and rage concerning those two names that still rung in your head.

"Maybe they're dead…? If that really is the case, then it was a damn shame for you, old friend. I'm really going to miss you, Kessler. As for you Macgrath… I hope you burn in Hell. Bastard."

You continued making your way through the cave while reading some of the writings and inspecting some of the drawings on the wall. A lot of the artwork you noticed seemed pretty old and full of… Ponies and mythical creatures? It seemed rather odd to you, but there were other things on your mind.

Unfortunately for you, you had reached a dead end.

"End of the road, I guess." You said in a dull voice. "Now where do I go? Looks like I'm going to have to make a path. In that case…"

You brought your palm to the wall and took a deep breath. Suddenly, a violent force erupted from your hand and shattered the stone wall before you. Even if you were able to make a hole in the wall, there was still a layer of rock and earth that stood before you. You then grabbed your arm in pain and massaged it while trying to ease the impact on your arm.

"Shit! I'm still weak. I better be a little more careful about this."

You then continued looking around for a better direction to follow. Your focus was now on the ceiling.

"I wonder if I'm beneath the earth's crust or inside a mountain… Looks like the only way to go is up!"

You then faced your right palm toward the ceiling while placing your left hand on your forearm. A small gust of air started gathering in your right arm and started to gradually grow. As the small collection of air, energy and force started growing within your palm, you fired directly to the ceiling.

"This should do it…" You said while focusing on the ceiling.

Your projectile pierced the ceiling like a drill and continued to move through the dirt and rock effortlessly.

"C'mon… C'mon… Let there be light, a way out, something!" You said as you watched your projectile continue penetrating the earth.

"Any minute now… That thing should go off in about a few seco-"

**BOOOOOMM!**

The collection of force you threw in to the ceiling erupted violently within the earth and caused the ground to shake. It was strong enough for you to almost lose your balance. The ceiling of the cave then started to collapse. Rocks and boulders immediately covered the area of where you once came from. More rocks and small boulders started raining from the top.

"Oh shit! There's too much falling!"

You then brought your palms facing upward and started deflecting and shattering the rocks that were falling from the ceiling. As you desperately tried fighting off the rocks attempting to crush you, the fatigue and wounds your previous skirmish was rearing its ugly head.

"Damnit! Why now!? Can't… Give… Up…. Not… Yet…"

You could feel the fatigue taking over your body and slowing you down. The pain from your wounds were now becoming more distracting and your focus was now starting to become lost. Luckily for you, the shower of boulders and rocks started to slow down and all that was falling was dirt. You then started creating another gust of force in your right hand.

"I hope I'm getting close. One more should do the trick!"

You hurled another collection of force towards the same spot hoping this time it would penetrate through top and that some light would be visible. As you brought your ear up to the air, you could still hear your projectile penetrating through the ceiling. Suddenly faint light had shined upon you through the top. It wasn't very bright, but it was still a sign that there was a way out. You could also hear your projectile going off in the air in the distance.

"Yes! Looks like there's a way out! I better move before something covers it or falls on me."

You then pointed your palms to the ground while bending your knees and shot a violent force to the ground causing yourself to be launched upward past the ceiling. You then manage to get a grip on the side and start climbing your way up and out like a ninja warrior contestant. As you continue climbing up, the light starts becoming brighter and brighter only fueling your drive to get the Hell out. Eventually, you reached the top and made your way out of the hole. You crawl out of the hole and collapse on your back while breathing heavily while staring at the bright blue sky.

"Yes! Thank you, God! That takes care of that problem! Now to find some food and water. After that, I gotta start another fire and some shelter."

You then brought your palm to the ground using force to move the dirt to cover the hole you just made so no one else would fall in. You then took notice of your surroundings and saw that you were in some kind of forest. The leaves of the forest were an unusual dark shade of green and there were almost no signs of light penetrating the forest except for the hole you made with your projectile. Exotic and unseen plant life surrounded you that of which you have never seen before.

You decided to wander into the forest once again collecting materials to build a fire. After collecting materials for a bonfire, your stomach growled immensely. The hunger pangs you experiencing were nearly immobilizing you.

"I wonder if there's anything in this forest I can eat…"

As you roamed the forest aimlessly chopping down any vegetation that stands in your way, you then noticed something in the bushes rustling. You readied your palm for a kill amd a chicken head popped out the bushes.

"Looks like rotisserie chicken is on the menu tonight!" You said with your eyes lighting up and tongue sticking out while salivating.

As you stepped in for the kill, the chicken stepped out of the bushes in front of you only to reveal that it was not indeed a chicken. It had the head of a chicken but the body of which appeared to be of a… Dragon. You stood there for a moment while staring blankly at the odd form of life that stood before you.

"What… In… The… Blue… Hell….?" You said while still in shock and confusion.

The eyes of the cockatrice then started to glow red and started targeting you to turn into stone. As the cockatrice started moving in, you shook your head and charged towards what you believed to be a figment of your imagination. The cockatrice wasn't expecting your advancement and was caught off guard. You then picked it up by the tail and held it in the air.

"I must be hallucinating too much from hunger." You said while holding the cockatrice upside down.

"I don't know what perversion of nature you're supposed to be, but I sure as Hell hope you taste like a chicken." You said while dragging the dragon bird hybrid back to the fire and unsheathing your machete.

As soon as you spoke these words the cockatrice then started to flail its wings and started flapping like crazy to escape with feathers scattering all over the place. The cockatrice then saw the rotisserie skewer set up over the fire and knew who it was meant for. The cockatrice then started to squak and cluck in fear.

"Sorry little buddy, survival of the fittest." You said while holding it upside down and gently running your blade beside its throat. "You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I promise that your death will be quick and that it will not be in vain. Your death will go towards something very important; my survival, well-being, and my hunger."

The cockatrice then bit your nose. You yelled in pain as you grabbed your nose and the cockatrice then started to dash as fast as he could and far away from you as fast as possible.

"You little shit!" You yell while trying to chase after the cockatrice.

As you try to keep up with it, the hybrid then turns around while running away from you and starts sticking its tongue at you. It then immediately dashes in a random direction while trying to lose you.

"If I ever catch you, I'm going to kill you all kinds of dead!"

As you try to speed up your pace, you trip over a rock and your face lands face first into onto another rock which proved to be rather unforgiving. The impact to your head causes you to start losing consciousness. Combined with a period of malnutrition and injuries, it doesn't take long for you to start passing out. As your eyes begin to flutter, you can hear voices off into the distance. You are still skeptical of signaling for help and still on edge of being hunted down by other conduits or anti-conduits.

"I heard it from over here, Captain!" A voice yells from the distance.

Screw it. You needed help, but your ego was saying otherwise. With the last ounce of strength you have left, you put your palm up to a nearby tree and force it down with an impact hoping the sound of the tree falling would signal to others around to save you.

You then hear what sounds like some horses galloping to your direction and it continues to become louder. As you see two silhouettes in the distance, you raise your hand in the air and your vision starts to fade. You feel every muscle in your body starting to fail on you and can barely lift up a finger. Your audible sense still appears to be working but that too is starting to fail. As you drop your hand, you hear and feel the presence of what was hopefully your rescue party you can only hope for the best.

"No… It cannot be… It's not possible! They're not supposed to exist!" One of them spoke.

"Mother of Celestia!" The other had spoken. "Captain, what is this… Thing!?"

The conversation between the two then start to become incoherent as you start losing your grip on reality and the world.

You awaken several moments later caused by a gentle rocking as you are barely able to open your eyes. You notice that you are moving while being carried by the back of a small horse with a sun-like marking on its flank. What strikes your fear is that your legs are tied up and your hands tied behind your back as well. Your mouth is also bound and gagged. Your audible senses return and so do your sight. You hear their conversation.

"Hahaha! Fat Flank! That's a good one, Soldier! With the way Princess Celestia eats sugar cubes, it's gotta be pretty hard to hide that thing!" One of them said while the both of them let out a boisterous laugh.

"Yeah! And Princess Luna is getting kind of big also! She might be letting herself go! Her flank is getting kinda huge as well! But hey, it's not always a bad thing now is it, Captain?" The other replied while letting out a chuckle.

("Hmm… Princess? A monarchy system runs this place wherever I am… Must be somewhere in Europe. Or Canada, maybe? Fuck if I know…") You thought. It was just hurting to be conscious at the moment.

"What's going happen when we take this… thing… back to Canterlot?" One of the voices spoke.

"They're probably going to throw it into solitary confinement. It's going to have its own special cell when they lock it up and study it. It'll be getting the "special" treatment when it gets back."

"A little brash, don't you think? It seems to be in pretty bad shape. Shouldn't we help it first?"

"We don't know what it's capable of or what it can do to us. We also don't know whether it is hostile or friendly. He'll be judged before Fat-Flank… Err… I mean Princess Celestia herself. She does sorta have a knack for this kind of thing"

Canter… Lot? Whatever. You didn't care what could possibly be a third world hellhole awaited you. Hopefully they would provide food and water and at least you wouldn't have to go hunt it yourself. And right now a ceiling or roof over your head sounds about nice, even if it was in a isolated cell. Or even some kind of dungeon.

As you turn your head to the direction you are traveling you notice something peculiar. The only things you see is a white colt carrying you while wearing some kind of roman-designed armor and another colt next to it wearing the same thing. You don't seem to see the owners or riders of the horses anywhere, but you can barely hear a conversation being carried on.

And what did they mean by "it"? Are they referring to you? Apparently this land, country village, or wherever the Hell you are at the moment seems to give little concern or complete disregard to human rights.

Or towards conduits.

You'll probably be asked to rub copious amounts of lotion on your skin repeatedly while getting some kind of water torture when you disobey and living in a hole. The rhythmic trotting while being held with your head down and bent over starts causing you to lose consciousness once again as blood starts to rush into your head. You pass out again.

You awaken once again, but this time your hands, ankles, and throat have a metal cuff with chains attached to them and to the wall. The walls around you are surrounded are made of steel with no natural light except for candles that dimly light your cell. The ground is made of hard stone and you notice that you are sitting on a pile of hay with a cloth covered.

Even for a prison cell, it looked kind of.. cartoonish yet cozy.

As you sit upright leaning against the wall and you rub your head while trying to regain your composure. You seem to be somewhat rested, but you don't know how long you've been out. You're still hungry as Holy Hell. But luckily for you, you see some bowls up ahead filled with something. You walk as far as your chains will allow you to and try to reach the collection of bowls before you. Still out of your reach, you carefully manipulate force to slowly draw in the collection of food towards yourself. Upon your inspection, you see a bowl of dried oats, a bowl of water, some apples, and oddly enough, cupcakes with little to no frosting. You pour some water into the bowl of oats but can't seem to find any utensils. You don't care. You just mix it with your hand and start scooping it into your mouth while trying to shovel it down your stomach as fast as you can. You bite your finger occasionally, but your hunger is controlling your mind and bodily functions and pain wasn't registering. After finishing your bowl of raw and cold oatmeal, you toss the bowls aside and start taking an apple in each hand and start chomping on each one. You are so hungry, that you wouldn't care if there were any worms in them. And even if you did eat any, at least you had some sort of source for protein.

Whatever. More calories for you.

After ravaging through the apples and nearly eating the core, stem, and seeds, you start eating the cupcakes and nearly consumed the paper wrapping. As you set a record time eating your food you then start gulping the entire bowl of water and nearly drowning choking while pouring more water than your throat can handle. As you toss the bowl aside and catch your breath, you start resting up a bit.

"Not bad, I guess. Although, a little protein and something fatty would hit the spot right about now. After eating all of those carbs, I'm just gonna be hungry again." You say while inspecting your cell.

How the Hell can you be picky about your food at a time like this? But then again, you've been through worse. At least they have the decency to feed you. As you continue to rest, you inspect your current state of health and any other conditions you may have. Your midsection is still injured, but you notice something strange. The dried blood on your body has been cleaned off and your midsection is wrapped in bandages, but there is some pain still present. Luckily it didn't feel like anything is broken there, but it still hurts like Hell. Any cuts or bruises on your body have been covered also with bandages and you can smell some type of disinfectant off your bandages.

You're still not 100% yet, but with enough food and rest, you'll make it through. You contemplate breaking out of jail, but being the cautious man you are, you'd better not risk it. You have no idea where you are and in no condition to fight. You are also missing your stuff and you are feeling quite naked without it.

"Well, at least they treat their prisoners with some kind of dignity. Free medical care, a roof over my head, and a meal a day… I've got it made! But still… Where exactly is 'here'?" You think to yourself while deciding your next course of action. "I guess I'll figure that out in a few hours. I better just sleep some more."

After fluffing your bed of hay you flop over and burying yourself under the stack of hay, you close your eyes. But as your eyes drift, you hear a loud clicking sound followed by what sounded like a system of gears and locks working. It proceeds to become progressively louder. Voices can also be heard from afar and continue to become more clear and distinct.

Looks like someone's coming for you.

"Damn, already? I was just getting cozy." You said while not even bothering to escape the warmth of the hay stack.


	2. Chapter 2 - Clean Slate

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor do I own inFAMOUS. MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro and inFAMOUS belongs to Sucker Punch studios. I am NOT profiting off any of this so please don't sue me.**

"Captain, are you absolutely sure it's a human? Have you been eating the mushrooms in the Everfree forest again?"

"I swear to Celestia, it's real! It's locked up, but don't worry. He's bound by chains. He shouldn't be able to get us."

More and more voices could be heard as more gathered just outside your cell. As the door opens, more light enters your cell but you still stay buried underneath your warm bed of hay. You find it odd that you hear trotting. It sounds almost like colts or ponies entering your cell.

"I think it's sleeping…" One of the guards spoke.

"D-Do you think we should wake it?"

"You do it!"

"No, you do it!"

"We'll all do it together. You two.. take the left and right. The rest of you, behind me. If it tries anything, take him down!"

"Understood, Captain!" They all said in unison.

Looks like you're being jumped. You sigh as you emerge from the hay stack while still facing the wall.

"I really don't think there's any need for any violence here, am I right gentlemen?" You said while still facing the wall.

"*GASP* Mother of Celestia! I-it speaks!" One of them yelled.

"Stay focused!" One of the guards said to the other.

"Hey now, wait a minute!" You say while turning around. "I may be a conduit, but I have feelings to, you know! I'm not an obje- BY THE MIGHTY HAT OF ABRAHAM LINCOLN! TALKING HORSES!?" You cut your own speech off as you turn to face the guards.

What you saw before you was something you really wouldn't have expected. You see six while colts in the same armor as before surrounding you. You look back to your empty bowls of food and look back to them.

"D-did you put drugs in my food?" You stand up in a rather hasteful manner while backing up against the wall and trying to take this all in.

"Also, can I get some more? Preferably some Percocet and morphine if possible? And some Ambien for later on tonight?"

The six guards then take a step back while assuming a defensive position against you. But then one of them seems to be lowering their defense while cautiously walking towards you.

"Captain, what are you doing? Are you crazy?! Get back here!" One of the guards said while one of them approached you.

As the leader approaches you, he stops several feet in front of you.

"So.. you CAN talk after all, human." He said in a calm voice.

"Y-yeah. I wasn't expecting YOU to talk though." You said while still rubbing your eyes and checking your ears to see if you really were talking to a quadruped.

"Please, we don't want to hurt you. Calm yourself, we just want to talk, that's all. We mean you no harm, human." He said.

Their leader then turned his attention to his crew.

"Lower your defenses, all of you!"

As the colt guards looked at each other, they hesitantly took a less aggressive stance and stood there while raising their heads, but keeping a close eye on you.

As you slowly back away from the wall, you approach the captain. The leader of the crew then extends one of his front hooves towards you. You assume that he wants to… Shake hands with you? That's how you seem to interpret it.

"I'm Captain Shining Armor of the royal palace guards within Princess Celestia's Palace! What is your name, human?" He asks.

You sense no hostility or hidden intentions behind your voice. It feels as though you were holding a conversation with another human being. As you slowly extend your hand to shake the hoof of the captain, you relax a bit knowing that there can be some kind of understanding with these colts that seem to be capable of rationality and reasoning.

Although, holding a conversation with what you consider an animal is something you still haven't been able to grasp at the moment.

"My name is… Gray." You say while shaking his hoof.

"A pleasure to meet you, Gray."

"Likewise, Captain." You reply while bringing your hand down.

"How are your wounds? Are they healing correctly? We have little to no knowledge of how to treat humans, so we did what we could." He asked.

"Your medical staff did quite well. They disinfected my wounds and seemed to have dressed them up properly. I suppose we humans are not so different; we cut, bleed, and heal just the same I suppose. I'll be fine if I just rest for a bit and take it easy." You reply while rubbing your midsection. "So, have you come to just check up on me?"

"Yes. The princess also wishes to meet you and asked us to escort you to her. I'm glad we can do so without having to apply force while being civil about this." The guard said.

"Yeah, same here." You reply.

"Guards! Release him from your bindings!" He commanded. "Don't worry, we can trust him. He won't try anything, right?" He continued while looking at you, not in a threatening way but with trust.

You nod your head acknowledging him while rubbing your wrists getting your blood to circulate your hands once again.

As the guards escort you to meet their leader, you take in all the scenery as you make your way to meet her. The gothic yet cartoonish and colorful architecture fascinates and intrigues you.

The owner of this castle really had a thing for the color pink and purple.

You notice the stained glass windows which have various artworks of other ponies and eventually pass by a design that has a chimera-like hybrid creature, a dark blue pony, a white pony and 6 different colored ponies. As you continue moving along, you see other ponies, colts, and foals as well. They gasp and stare at you. Some keep their distance from you. Some actually start following you with some kind of fascination, but are immediately brushed away by your guards.

As you approach the door of a large building, you notice the sun design on the door. The door opens and as you walk in, more ponies start gawking at you while whispering to each other. Although this strange new world may seem strange to you, you yourself seem to be the strange one to them and you are becoming aware that humans may have lost their spot as one of the dominant species of earth.

Hell, you may not even be on earth.

As you make your way through the great hall, you see another pony, but this one was different. She was white, had a long flowing mane with several bright colors, and wore a crown while sitting on her throne. As you approach the princess, the guards and their captain kneel before the princess. At the risk of disrespecting royalty and being sent back to prison, you kneel down on both of your knees with your hands on your lap while bowing your head. You can hear her trotting down her throne and approaching you. As you still continue to stare at the ground in front of you, you can see her gold plate covered hooves standing in front of you.

"Thank you, Captain. That will be all. I'll take it from here." She said.

"Yes, your majesty! Guards, back to your posts!" He said with an authoritative voice.

Still unsure of what to do, you still remain on your knees facing the ground staring at the princess's gold hooves.

"It's okay, you can stand up." She said.

As you slowly stand on your feet and raise your head, you are now looking into the eyes of this divine creature. On all fours, she was slightly taller than you. You see a smile on her face as you stare into her amethyst eyes.

"Hi." She says whispers a warm voice.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and goddess of the sun. What might your name be, human?"

Dat voice… It was very alluring. It caused an unexplainable kind of comfort to your ears and it was something you can really listen to all day. It was like that of a mature yet elegant woman. Not quite seductive, but it was really soothing.

"G-Gray, your highness." You reply while once again bowing down.

"My goodness! Such a polite being! Are all humans as polite as you are?" She says with a slight giggle.

"Well, I can't really say I speak on behalf of the human race." You reply while forcing out a chuckle.

Could you really? You weren't technically human. You were labeled a conduit hanging on to whatever shred of humanity you had left in you, yet if you told someone you were a human you'd consider yourself a liar. They don't seem to know about conduits nor has there been any mention of them.

And for your sake let's keep it that way.

"Anyways…" You say while trying to change the subject. "Am I the first human you've met?" You lied while trying to force a poker face.

"You're the only human I've met in my lifetime. Perhaps the only one in existence."

"Wait… The only human in existence? What year is this? Where am I? And how long has it been?" You ask as your eyes widen.

"I see we may have much to discuss, Gray. Come, walk with me." Celestia said as she walks past you. You then start walking beside her as she shows you around the castle.

You learn from her that humans are mythological creatures here in Equestria. There is no proof of their existence and just thought up to be creatures of make believe in fairy tales and fiction. You are still unable to pinpoint an "exact" location of where you are, or what had exactly happen after "that" day…

Never would you have ever imagined ponies as sentient beings or having such an established civilization. As you walk with Celestia, you can feel the attention and stares from other ponies piercing you once again. You try to shrug it off, but still felt at unease.

Notoriety was never a good thing, especially for someone like you.

Celestia then looks at you and notices how uncomfortable you seem to be.

"Don't worry too much about them. It's not every day we see a specimen such as yourself here!" She said while trying to cheer you up.

"I guess I'm the odd one here, aren't I?" You said jokingly while appreciating what she was trying to do for you.

"Now now, Gray. I'm sure this world does seem a bit strange to you yourself." She said. "Also, I must apologize for my guards throwing you in a dungeon like that. It's just that we know very little of humans and all the information we have about your race is based on folklore and fairytales. So being the cautious colts they are, they decided to lock you up assuming it was best for my safety. I do apologize for that." She continued.

You were sensing some kind of guilt and sincerity in here voice. You couldn't really blame her guards for being overprotective of her. She was afterall a princess.

"It's okay." You say while turning to face here. "They were just really looking out for you. I can assure you that many of us are harmless." You said while smiling at her. "I mean no offense by this, Princess Celestia, but I will say that this wasn't the first peculiar thing to ever happen to me."

"Haha! Well in that case, it should make fitting in here easier for you!" She said jokingly.

It was rather odd. You were engaging in a conversation with a unicorn… pony… Pegasus….? Well whatever she was to you, it was also like speaking to another human. And nonetheless she was quite friendly and easy to talk to. Not to mention that soothing voice she had.

As the both of you continue to walk down the halls, the both of you stop before a large door.

"As long as you are here in Canterlot, I am making you a guest in my castle. This will be your private quarters for the time being while you are here." She said while one her guards started opening the door for the both of you.

As you enter the room, you are in awe as you take in the surroundings and décor. The roof was high with various bright cloths and silk that decorated the room. There were shelves of books that nearly covered the wall with a large desk at the one side of the room. Several maps and paintings hung from other parts of the wall. In the center of the room was a bed, or more like a gigantic pillow with smaller pillows and sheets. It was room that was truly fit for a king. At the edge of the room was a balcony which gave quite a view of Equestria.

As you walk towards the ledge of the balcony you lean on the railing and stare down at scenery before you and what appear to be several villages and towns below you. The sun goddess makes her way to the same balcony and sits her haunches on the ground right next to you as you stand over the ledge taking in this new world before your very eyes.

"This town over here is Canterlot." She said as she pointed down with her hoof. "That area over there with all of the dark colored trees is the Everfree Forest. Be careful of that area. Many vicious and hostile creatures inhabit that forest."

You then recall that incident you had with that… Walking abomination of a chicken… that bit your nose earlier. "I'll try to be careful. What's that town over there?" You ask while noticing a small village in the horizon.

"That place over there is Ponyville." She said while noticing the curiosity on your face.

"It looks… peaceful." You say while gazing in that direction.

As you continue gazing into the horizon with the sun setting, you let out a deep sigh.

"A bit for your thoughts?" Celestia said while standing on all fours and facing you giving her full attention to you.

"I'm sorry, what?" You say while sounding confused.

"Just an expression. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She asked.

As you turn to face her, you can see a concerned look in her eyes. It warmed your heart knowing that someone else was there to hear you out, even if you've barely met this… pony… for only a short time. With her being a princess, she must have a lot of responsibilities, burdens, and problems to carry on her shoulder. For her to address concerns is just another day for her, no matter how big or small they are.

Even that of your very own. Yours just seemed to be more for her to carry on her shoulders, but she was willing to do whatever she can to see it resolved.

As you turn your back to the horizon and lean your elbows to the railing, you start facing the ground.

"I guess I'm just trying to get used to all of this. I feel a little… out of place in your world." You say while still facing the ground. "Is this really my new home?"

You then feel something on your shoulder. You turn to see that it is her hoof. It wasn't hard or cold as a horse's hoof with a horseshoe, but it oddly felt soft and warm to the touch.

"I can only imagine how overwhelmed you are at the moment. I'm so sorry, Gray. I know I can't do much for you, but I'll do whatever I can to help you." She said while giving you a warm smile.

Honestly, it didn't seem that bad. You didn't have much going on in your world anyways.

Or anything good.

"Meh. I'll try to get by. Also, your generosity knows no boundaries, Princess. We have only met for a several moments, yet you offer me healthcare, food, and even a roof over my head with that of which is suited for royalty. It pains me knowing that I can't give you anything in return or repay the generosity you have shown me. I have almost nothing to my name except for a few meager possessions from my old world." You say while taking the same kneel as before while bowing your head feeling humbled.

"Now now, Gray. Stand up." She said in her usual warm voice.

You do as what you're told and face her once again.

"It's only a guest room." She continued while the both of you let out a slight chuckle. "Besides, it's not every day we have a human in our presence. There's just so much we can learn from you and much for you to teach us. We would like to learn your history, your way of life… Oh, there is just so much we want to know about you!"

"So you're just buttering me up because I possess knowledge of what you consider a fallen mythological race?" You said jokingly while raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, Gray." She said while picking up on your tone.

"Just promise me you won't dissect me."

"Oh, heavens no! I wouldn't want to wish such harm upon you!"

"Very well then, I'll do what I can for your scholars and historians."

"Excellent! Then it's settled! I am now granting you full citizenship of Equestria!" She replies enthusiastically. "I have other duties to tend to in the meantime, so I'll leave you for now. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call any royal servants or guards. I am now officially making you an honorary guest within my castle so anything you want is yours."

"Is it okay of I explore around a bit? I would like to see your land and way of life myself. I'm a bit of a traveler myself." You ask.

"Only under the condition that my guards or Captain Shining Armor escort you around. The fact that a lone human walking around without my guards watching may alarm others."

"Fair enough." You reply.

"I'll send for you when dinner is served. Now if you'll excuse me." She said as she walked out of your room.

Let's assess the current situation…

Form what you've been able to gather, you were apparently the remnants of whatever the human race had left and the only link to what seems like mythological creatures to them. Your new life begins with a clean slate as a "human". No longer do you live in a world or land torn apart by war or a conduit driven mad by power.

What exactly are conduits you ask?

Some consider them humans with abilities powers. Some label them as monsters with their humanity stripped away. They certainly were different. They were literally 1 in a 1000, so you can only imagine that they were kinda hard to find. Activating potential conduits require that a high price be paid and usually involves lives of humans and non-conduits. You don't choose to be a conduit or human. You're either one or the other.

Worst of all, it immediately decided whether you live or die by a madman of a conduit with way too much power on his hands. If you were a conduit, you live but only under his rule. If you were a human without being "blessed" with the conduit gene, your fate was sealed.

But you're here now.

Everything in your previous life is now left behind including those who you love, but your memories of them still continue to linger within your mind.

But that shouldn't really be a problem. It's not like you had many people to trust in your time anyways. Just remember to keep telling yourself that. It'll make cutting your losses and moving on a little easier for you.

You were a being cursed with power, but there seemed to have been no need for it in this world.

The Beast… The Demon of Empire City… Cole Macgrath. He was scum of the earth in your book. And his followers were no different to you. Any follower of this madman deserved to drown in a pool of their own blood along with their family members. It was a steep price to pay, but it was always better to think ahead.

His tyranny of totalitarianism and mass murder had come to an end when you finished him off, but at what cost? Were the sacrifices you made worth seeing him dead? Did he liberate the human race, or did he just cause it to further regress down the shitter faster than it already was? Did he really think he was saving humanity or salvaging the human race by killing it off? What didn't he take from you? What was it you took from others to get what you want? Were you any different from him? Why did Kessler decide to-

No. Stop. It's over. It's done. That chapter of your life is over. Just forget about it and move on.

Besides, dredging up such memories, grudges, and hatred can be bad for your blood pressure and even be draining sometimes. Maybe now you can lead a normal and peaceful life; before The Beast's 'salvation of the human race'.

Well… maybe not a life you'd consider normal, but you'll settle for peaceful. Anywhere away from that war torn Hell hole you were from would have been good.

Everything has been going pretty smooth so far as of now. Maybe's it's a sign to start over?

This utopian-like world was now going to be your new life. And there would be no one to take it from you.

Fatigue starts to settle in and you start drifting off to sleep on your cloud-like bed.

As time passes, a knock on your door wakes you up. It didn't sound like a knuckle hitting the door, but a hoof. As you stand on your feet and stretch, you walk towards the door while yawning.

"Oh, man! I could get used to sleeping on that. Feels good dot jay peg!" You say while making your way to the door.

The sun was starting to set. The tranquil sounds of birds and crickets chirping puts you at ease and almost lull you back to sleep.

That is until you open the door.

"GREETINGS!" A large blue pony wearing a crown screams at you while inches away from your face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sisterly Love

**A/N: Okay… I honestly have no clue what the fuck I'm doing at this point, but bear with me anyways. Also, MLP: FIM and inFAMOUS belongs to their respective owners. I am NOT making any money off this and this is story is a result of procrastination, excessive free time, and absurd amounts of NOS energy drinks and caffeine.**

* * *

"GREETINGS!" A large dark blue pony wearing a crown screams at you while inches away from your face.

Dat voice…

It was anything BUT alluring! Oh dear God, your ears! They won't stop ringing! Why won't they stop ringing!? Is someone talking!? Hellooooo!?

The deafening sound of her voice nearly pops your eardrums and the wind from her breath blows violently into your face causing you to trip over. You shake your head to clear the ringing and stand on your two feet once again. The ringing in your ears had thankfully subsided quickly.

As the door opens, it reveals a blue pony that was somewhat smaller than Princess Celestia. She too also wore a crown and was dark blue with various areas of black around her. And her mane, Mother of God! It flowed elegantly in the air like her sister's and it was the color of the night. It was truly a sight to behold. As you mindlessly stare at her mane, she interrupts your trance by once again shattering your eardrums.

"I AM THE LUNA! GODDESS OF THE MOON AND RULER OF THE NIGHT! I AM THE SISTER OF THE GODDESS OF THE SUN AND CO-RULER OF EQUESTRIA, PRINCESS CELESTIA! THY HUMAN, WHAT IS THE NAME OF THOU!?" The blue alicorn continued while nearly yelling at you.

Is she pissed at you or something? You stand back on your two feet regaining your composure and your sense of hearing. Her voice may be intimidating, but you stand your ground.

She also said she was a princess and that of royalty. Not only that, she was the sister of the one giving you a luxurious room within the castle and free food. Knowing that, you greet her the same way as you do Celestia. You assume the same kneeling position as before.

"My name is Gray, your highness." You say while facing the ground.

"ON THY FEET, HUMAN! WE WISH TO EXAMINE THEE!" She spoke.

"Umm… Yes, your highness?" You reply while sounding somewhat confused.

As you quickly stand on your feet, she then starts circling you several times while examining you closely. She moves in and looks close enough to almost invade your personal space. You start eyeballing her as she walks around you while not making a move.

"Hmm… Mmhmm…. Yes… Oh! I see… Uh-huh… Interesting… Oh my…! Mmmm..!" She said with her "inside" voice while still closely examining you.

She also leans in every now and then and starts sniffing you on various parts of your body like that of a bloodhound. You feel her warm breath on your skin as she exhales causing you to shiver slightly with goose bumps encroaching your body. This very sentient being you are holding a conversation with apparently still held some of her 'animalistic' mannerisms.

She was quite the curious one. That's for damn sure

Make it stop. In the name of Rachel Rays' recycled and rehashed leftovers, make it stop.

She then stops in front of you while facing you directly in the eyes with her face once again inches from yours.

"Gray, was it?" She continued.

"Y-yes, your highness." You say while still making eye contact with her.

"Charmed."

"Likewise." You reply. "The way that you speak… It is not like your sister's way of words. Almost that of a different dialect."

"Ahh yes. The tone of my voice is the way I address my subjects in older times. My sister too speaks this way, but as of late, she's adapted a new dialect of which seems rather new and strange to me. I am still trying to learn of this modern language of hers. Please forgive me if I had startled thee." She said while rubbing one of her forelegs with one of her hoofs and turning her gaze away from you.

"Now now, Princess. Your voice may be fierce, but there is passion when you speak in your old tongue. I can see those of whom you speak to can be intimidated by you. I will admit that I was taken by surprise, but do not apologize for your tone. I am rather… impressed and intrigued by it." You say.

Brain: You are so flirting with her. And with a horse of all things.

You: The fuck you talking about, brain? It's called complimenting and striking a conversation. A princess like her should be used to it, I'm sure. Besides, a little bit of flattery can help get on her good graces.

Luna then starts rubbing the back of her mane with one of her forehooves and starts blushing slightly.

You: Fuck! I hope that last remark I made didn't come out the way I think it did. Surely it- Nah, it couldn't have. She's a princess. She should be used to all the ass-kissing and praises she gets from her subjects. Even she can't be THAT much of a hermit crab.

"R-Really? Well, I don't know about that." She said while giggling slightly. "Well, I too am impressed with you, myself."

"Hm? How so?" You ask while tilting your head to the side.

"Usually, when I address my subjects with my old tongue, they are frightened and timid. I have met few of whom were able to stand undeterred by my use of the traditional way of speaking. You must not scare easily."

"Heh! Yeah. Well… Um… You know…"

Brain: How scared were you?

You: Shitless.

"Are you… some kind of knight or warrior?" She continued while raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't really consider myself either, princess. But I have faced confrontation." You say. "Anyways, what can I do for you, Princess Luna?" You continue while trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to see you, the human, myself with my own two eyes. Also I must say, you are a rather interesting… Specimen." She said while continuing to eyeball you up and down.

"Umm… Thanks."

Brain: Mmm-Hm…

You: Shut up brain. Don't make me stab you with a q-tip.

"Also I was asked by my older sister to inform you that dinner will be served shortly. Come along now and accompany me."

You nod your head as you take her side and walk beside her.

"My sister has spoken of you continuously ever since your arrival. She seems to have quite the fascination with you." She said.

"Looks like I got a fan." You reply. "Judging from what I've learned about your world so far and my race, my kind isn't exactly easy to find considering that I am supposed to be make-believe in your world. It's like I came right out of a book, eh?"

"Or even a little ones's imagination." She replied.

You smirk as you continue to accompany her.

As you enter the dining hall, you see Celestia seated at the end of the table.

"Ahh! Gray! Luna! Have a seat, we can begin shortly." Celestia greeted to the both of you. "Please Gray, have a seat right next to the both of us."

Luna takes one side of her sister as she sits while you take the other side sitting cross legged.

Another pony emerges from the distance wearing a tuxedo with a notepad and a pencil held in his mouth. The waiter approaches Celestia first.

"What will you have this fine evening your highness?" He asks.

"A salad will do." She replies.

"Excellent choice! And for you Princes Luna?"

"I'll have the very same."

"Very well then, Princess. And for our guest here, what will you-" He stops mid-sentence with a look of shock and horror on his face.

You sigh while turning your attention to the stunned waiter. You start leaning in towards the waiter slowly, but the he is too scared to even move a muscle or back away. You move in close enough where your nose is literally an inch away from his face.

"BOO!" You scream at the top of your lungs. Your waiter shrieks and cowers behind Celestia.

Luna and Celestia both start giggling with their hoof covering their mouth.

"Do not be alarmed." Celestia said while addressing the waiter while trying to suppress her giggles. "Treat him as our guest. I assure you that he comes in peace."

"Y-yes. As you say, princess." The waiter said while emerging behind the larger alicorn. The look of fear was still somewhat apparent on his face.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't resist." You say while facing the waiter.

"N-no problem, sire. What will you have this fine evening?" The waiter said while sounding a little more relaxed.

"What kind of cuts do you have?" You ask.

"Cuts? I'm actually quite fine sir. I have no bruises or markings on me. I'm quite healthy sir." The waiter replies while sounding somewhat confused.

Luna and Celestia then raised their eyebrows while turning their head slightly to your direction. Their ears started perking up and your conversation with the waiter starting to become a subject of interest to them. They seem to be curious of what you are talking about.

"No. That's not what I meant. Do you have any poultry or cows?" You say while sounding a bit confused yourself.

"Well… Yes. There are some residents of cows here in Canterlot, Ponyville and various parts of Equestria. Chickens also roam the land as well. I would love to discuss more about the demographics and residents of Equestria with you, but it will have to be at a later time. I do have a kitchen to run and several others to feed. So what can I order for you?"

"Demographics? Residents? Sir, I was wondering what kind of mea-"

Wait a minute…

Oh god… No.

"Do you have any burgers? Do you serve bacon? Steak? Pork? Jerky?!" You ask while becoming increasingly worried.

"Burgers? Bay… Kin? What are these meals you speak of, sir? I have never heard of such delicatessens." He asks still clearly confused.

You turn to both Celestia and Luna who both just shrug at you with no clue what the Hell you are talking about.

You then stare blankly across the table.

"Gray? Gray?" Celestia says while nudging your damn-near lifeless body with her hoof.

Ponies. Talking animals. Animals as sentient beings. You have come to one dreadful conclusion of this world and its inhabitants.

They are all …vegetarians. Herbivores. For anyone to consume red meat in this world would probably be borderline cannibalism or some form of it. Judging by the reaction from everyone around you, meat appears to have no place in this world nor has it been considered. It was one thing to hold a conversation with your food, but to be eating it later on wouldn't have felt right.

"GRAY! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THOU!?" Luna screams at you.

You snap out of your trance and find yourself in the dining hall with the two princesses and waiter by your side.

"Huh?" You say dumbfounded while noticing everyone staring at you.

"Oh! Ummm… Make that 3 salads." You reply with a melancholy tone.

Suddenly, the iron fist ruling of a demented mass murdering conduit didn't seem that bad. At least they served prime rib there.

"Very well then, sir! I'll get right on it!" The waiter replies while dashing back into the kitchen.

"Forgive me, Gray." Luna said while lowering her voice. "You seemed to have been in some type of trance with an unusual expression on your face. Is everything okay?"

There's a term for that facial expression. It's called misery.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, really! I guess I'm just still a bit groggy from my nap."

"So Gray…" Celestia asks while turning her full attention to you. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about where you're from?"

"I come from a city called San Ramon. It's somewhere on a state called California, west of a Continent called North America. Ever heard of it?" You ask.

"I can't say I've ever heard of this land 'North America' or 'San Ramon' you speak of." She replies while sounding intrigued.

"Heh. I guess I'm a bit a ways from home." You say.

"Don't worry, Gray. We'll see if we can find a way to help you uncover more of what happened during your time away from home." Celestia says.

Brain: Uh-oh…

Your ears perk up.

"Umm… I… Uh.. w-wouldn't want you to look too much into this. It's quite alright, really! I mean, don't you have enough to worry about? You have a kingdom to run and I can only imagine how much of your time and energy it takes up. I really don't want you to bear any more weight on your shoulders than you have to already."

"Oh! My, how very… Considerate of you!" She says while sounding almost taken back.

"I can tell you are caring by your very nature. It's a nice trait, but if you do nothing but worry, you'll just have more problems added already to your existing ones and they'll never get solved! Don't you worry about my problems; you let me worry about 'blank'… Err.. My problems. These sorts of things can weigh you down and really ruin your beauty sleep."

Celestia continues to gaze at you.

"N-N-NOT THAT YOU SEEM TO BE LOSING BEAUTY SLEEP, YOU'RE QUITE BEAUTIFUL! But it's just that… Umm… Yeah."

Smooth.

Brain: More flirting I see. You are quite the lady killer, I must say. Or in this case, the mare killer.

You: This shit again? Remember what I said about Luna? About her being a princess and receiving praises and compliment from her subjects? I'm sure she's used to it also… Right?

Brain: Ahh, yes. What DID you say about that?

You turn to see that her face is blushing slightly while she faced you with a smile.

You: Her too, huh?

Brain: Yep.

For a solid 9.8465837593939873869458758478 3982121 seconds, you stare into her amethyst eyes while she kept the same expression on her face. Being the socially awkward faggot you are with female anything, you immediately turn away to the table.

You grab the glass of water and quickly take a sip avoiding her gaze and swirling your glass. You also place your dinner napkin on your lap while trying to seem uninterested in her and trying to look busy while hoping she would turn her attention away from you. Your hand on the table is shaking with your fingers drumming the table continuously.

Brain: Is she still looking at you?

You look back at her noticing that she still has the same gaze upon you. You turned away once again. Jimmies are approaching rustling at break-neck pace.

You: Yes, she is. And she caught me stealing a glance.

Brain: Beautiful.

You: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK 

Awkward silence fills the air, and what felt like seconds felt like hours. The tension has thankfully been cleared by the waiter as he carries three large bowls of salads being wheeled out on a cart.

Thank God.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter asks after laying out all of the food on the table.

"That will be all for me." Celestia says.

"Me as well." Luna says.

"Nah, I'm good." You reply.

As you begin eating you turn to your right and see the princesses of day and night eating out of their bowl like that of an animal in your world would. It was almost like your cat back home and how she would eat directly out of her food bowl. But then again why were there utensils on the table? Was it there just to hold the table down from floating? Was it there for decoration?

A smirk appears on your face as you watched Luna eating out of her bowl. Luna then turns her face to meet and notices your gaze upon her.

She caught you staring at her. Peeper.

"Umm… Yes, Gray? Is there something I can do for you?" Luna ask while giver her full attention to you.

"Oh! Ummm…. Er…" You said while stumbling on your own words.

Brain: Think, stupid! Think! Think of something to say!

You: Isn't that YOUR fucking job!?

Brain: Wait, I think I got something…

"Could you… Um… Pass the salt?"

"Certainly, Gray! Here!" She replied while levitating a salt shaker to you.

"Thank you Prin-" You cut off your own speech and bolt upright standing while backing a few steps from the table abruptly.

"Gray, is there something wrong? Did we accidentally hand you the pepper shaker? Is this some kind of human custom where we have offended thee?" Luna asks while concerned over the look of shock on your face. Your eyes were widened.

"That salt shaker… It… It floated by itself!" You exclaim.

Wait… Were there conduits here in Equestria also!? Have they taken some kind of equine form?

"Gray, what are you talking about?" Celestia says while turning to you.

"That salt shaker! Don't you see it?! It's floating!" You say while pointing to it.

"Oh this?" Celestia says while smiling. "Luna is simply using her magic to give you the salt shaker."

"Wait… Magic?"

"That is correct, Gray. Magic."

"Magic."

"Indeed."

You look back at the floating salt shaker, Luna, and Celestia several times switching gazes with each of them.

"Magic, huh?" You say while grabbing the salt shaker that was once suspended in the air. "Wait… What?"

"I honestly don't know how to make this anymore clearer, Gray. Is there not any magic from where you came from?" Celestia asks.

"Umm… No. Magic was nothing but make-believe in my world. It doesn't exist where I'm from."

The two princesses gasp at you.

"Then how did you manage to get things done in your world? How did you live? How does your race survive?" Luna asks.

"Considering that magic never existed in my world, that may take some time to explain."

"Perhaps another time, Gray?" Celestia spoke. "Let us enjoy the evening and each other's' company, yes? Let's save the work for our scholars."

"Yeah, sounds good." You say while calming down and taking your seat next to Celestia. "Oh, also... When I was thrown in prison, I seemed to have lost my belongings. Do you know where they might have gone? They're all I have left." You ask.

"Ahh, yes. It must be in confiscation. I'll be sure to inform Captain Shining Armor and have them brought up to your room."

"Thanks."

After some time had passed, the three of you had finally finished your dinner. The waiter comes out once again with several other ponies following him. The waiter approaches the three of you while the other two cleared the table while taking occasional glances at you specifically.

"How was everything?" He asked.

"Superb!" Celestia says.

"Magnificent as always!" Luna says.

"You're quite the chef, I must say." You say.

"Thank you, kind… human! As the head chef of this castle, I do pride myself in making only the highest quality of food fit for royalty and the princess's guests!"

Although, a dead animal would have been even better.

"Umm… Just call me Gray." You reply while taking a sip of water.

"Very well, Gray! Now then, shall we get started on dessert? Will you be having your usual dessert of chocolate coated sugar cubes this evening, Princes Celestia?"

"Ahh, my favorite! Yes, please!" Celestia replies enthusiastically.

You just felt your insulin spike up tremendously upon hearing that.

"I will pass on dessert tonight. I should be watching my sugar intake. It becomes quite difficult to watch thy figure if one does nothing but indulge in sugar cubes and dessert." Luna says while standing up.

"Oh, come now! Don't deprive yourself of such pleasures, Luna!" Celestia says.

She then pauses for a moment and a smile creeps on her face.

"Oh! I see what the problem here is… It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I understand completely! It's nothing to be ashamed of, really!"

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean, elder sister?" Luna asks.

You continue hearing the conversation between the two alicorns while occasionally taking sips of water and pretending to ignore them.

"Are you being self-conscious about your big flank again?" Celestia asks while poking the moon symbol on her sister's backside with her hoof.

You perform a spit take while covering your mouth preventing as much water from splattering everywhere the best you could. You start coughing and gagging while wiping your face and table. You still pretended to ignore their conversation, but you weren't convincing anyone.

Celestia then turns to your direction and starts laughing at your reaction. She then redirects her attention towards back to her now blushing furiously sister while still suppressing her laughs.

"Sister! H-how… could you!?" Luna yelps while acting flustered.

"Oh, don't be ashamed. Many colts find that sort of thing attractive. You should be proud and learn to embrace such a quality. I'm sure there are many jealous mares out there who wish to have a flank as big as yours!" She continues while laughing out loud once again.

"Well! I never!" Luna gasps.

"And with a flank like that, I'm surprised you haven't!" Celestia retorted.

"M-… M-must you ridicule us in front of our guest?! Such barbaric manners, we must say!" Luna continues while gasping.

"Oh relax! He is not a diplomat, messenger, or a representation of royalty! He is not as much of a stiff like the few other guests we had in the past. He is simply but a friend joining us while we enjoy each other's company. Right, Gray?"

Isn't this nice? Doesn't being part of tender family moments like this warm your heart while knowing that you have no choice but to be a part of it? Isn't feeling the tension and animosity between these two rising a beautiful thing while you stand smack-dab in the center of it?

Isn't it just… fucking grand?

You nod your head while forcing a smile.

Luna then looks at you while having an expression of embarrassment as clear as day on her face. She then looks away in shame. Celestia on the other hand was still giggling like a japanese schoolgirl on amphetamines and MAO inhibitors.

Even if it was just typical sibling teasing, you couldn't help but notice the long face on Luna.

BA DUM TSSS

You couldn't help but feel embarrassed for her also. You decided to step up to the plate.

"Now now, Princess Celestia. Play nice with your younger sister, you hear?"

"Oh, Gray. I was just simply having a bit of harmless fun with her. She needs to lighten up sometimes. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm sure!"

"But, still…" Luna said while still facing the both of you away. She still had the same melancholy tone in her voice.

Celestia's laughter had suddenly disappeared and now a look of guilt and sympathy was on her face. She was genuinely sorry and you saw it on the elder sister's face. Celestia rubbed the side of her foreleg with one of her front hooves as silence filled the air.

You: Hey yo, we should probably do something. It's kinda hard seeing her like this. I think I'm going to need your help here.

Brain: Relax, I got this.

"Luna, I think your sister may have a point."

The goddess of the night meets your gaze with her.

"Does thou think thy backside is enormous as well?" Luna asks.

"Yes… I mean no! I mean…! Look, your xbox hueg flank is not the problem here, okay? It's something beyond that. Your sister is trying to teach you something here."

Celestia then turns her attention to you with a look of curiosity. She seemed to have taken interest in your words suddenly.

"And what might that be, Gray?" Luna asks.

"You can't always take things too seriously. You have to learn to laugh and enjoy life a little more, even if it means laughing at yourself every now and then. If you let your fears get the best of you, whatever it may be including something meaningless such as your insecurities, then your fears will hold you back from living your life."

"Oh! I see." Luna said while her tone of voice sounding a bit uplifted.

"You know your older sister loves you! Isn't that right, Princess Celestia? She just has her own way of showing it. Granted that it's not 'traditional' love, but it is still there." You said while turning your attention to the elder trolling sister.

"Of course I do, Gray! And what you said just now… I couldn't have said it better myself." She replied while now turning her attention to her younger sister. "I am sorry, dear sister. It was only meant to be harmless fun, but I will be more considerate next time. If I do seem to step out of line, please let me know."

Luna then makes her way to Celestia.

"Apology accepted. And perhaps it is me who should learn to… How you say; 'lighten up'? It has been a while since I've been… you know… around others. I am still trying to become reacquainted with this new world."

"I understand, Lulu."

You start wondering to yourself: Did something happen between those two in the past? Maybe you should have stayed out of delicate family matters such as this.

But then again, you changed your mind when you saw the two of them embrace each other as a sign of their reconciliation.

"And as for you Gray…" Luna said while releasing her embrace from her older sister. She then walks towards you as you face her.

"I thank thee. I never knew that humans can be so... full of wisdom. It is almost that of like my sister's."

"Heh. I wouldn't exactly call myself the kind of guy you would look up to. There are others who can be a better role model or source of wisdom than I. It's just a little something I learned."

Thank God for fortune cookies.

"And humble too, we must say! Perhaps if thou isn't preoccupied with obligations to others, we would like it if… um… we can... exchange pleasantries while engaging in social interaction with one another? I would love to engage in indulging myself with more of your wisdom and partake in this activity called 'fun' with thou." She said while once again looking away from you and shuffling her hooves.

You then turn your attention to Celestia with a quizzical look on your face.

"She wants to hang out with you if you're not busy." Celestia said while giggling.

"Oh! Sure! I'd like that very much, Luna. Whenever you have time, we'll do something together."

"You will!? Oh, this is most excellent! I do wish we can do this 'hanging out' activity sooner, but I do believe that it is time for me to tend to my duties. If you'll excuse me…" Luna says while leaving the dining hall. You noticed that her gaze was now facing forward and her mood was completely uplifted.

"Is it time already? My how time flies. I will see you later, Lulu." Celestia says while looking out the stained glass windows.

"Likewise, Tia. And I will see you later, Gray."

You give Princess Luna a warm smile.

Tia? Lulu? Must be their nicknames for each other.

"You two play nice now, you hear?" You said.

Luna and Celestia nods at you with a smile of their own.

You should get your own daytime talk show or something. Not like the Jerry Springer kind, but more like the Oprah Winfrey, Sally Jesse Raphael, or DAWCTER FEEEEYUUL kind.

Luna stops before the exit and looks back at you. As you catch her stealing a glance from you, her wings sprout into the air as she shuffles and leaves the dining hall in a hasteful manner.

Well, that was weird.

The waiter then clears his throat and you turn your attention to him.

"And for you, Gray?" The waiter asks you.

"I'll skip on dessert tonight. I think I'll be a GOOD boy this evening and also skip on the sugary stuff." You said while turning your attention to Celestia and emphasizing the word 'good'.

The both of you exchanged smirks with each other.

"As you wish, Gray. One order of chocolate-coated sugar cubes for Princess Celestia coming right up!"

The waiter and his two followers headed back into the chicken.

Sugar cubes? Odd choice of dessert. But then again, it made sense. She was an equine.

But chocolate covered sugar cubes? Good fucking Lord…

Suddenly, you remember the conversation that was held between Captain Shining Armor and one of the guards while they carried you from Everfree Forest.

-Flashback-

"Hahaha! Fat Flank! That's a good one, Soldier! With the way Princess Celestia eats sugar cubes, it's gotta be pretty hard to hide that thing!" One of them said while the both of them let out a boisterous laugh.

"Yeah! And Princess Luna is getting kind of big also! She might be letting herself go! Her flank is getting kinda huge as well! But hey, it's not always a bad thing now is it, Captain?" The other replied while letting out a chuckle.

-End flashback-

Celestia had turned her attention to a window as she watched the moon rise on the horizon and night falling. With Celestia distracted, you turn your eyes down to her flank to see if there was any truth to Captain Armor's comment on her supposedly huge posterior.

It was… actually… kinda big.

Well isn't she the one to talk!

It was WAY bigger than her younger sister's flank, but then again she was bigger than her. The captain was right after all. It wasn't grotesquely out of proportion compared to the rest of her body, but it did kinda stick out quite a bit. It was evident that she did have a thing for sugar cubes.

Wait, why are you even analyzing this horse's huge ass in the first place?

"Umm…. Gray?" Celestia says while now looking at you and where your eyes are directed. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

You snap back to reality while breaking your gaze from Celestia's HYOOGE flank and redirect your eyes toward hers. You see that she has one of her eyebrows raised while looking at you.

"N-nothing's wrong!" You say while somewhat flustered but trying to hide it. You turn you gaze away from hers once again. You take another glance at her and her face was now approaching yours.

You really need to work on your eye contact. Big time.

"Was there something down there that caught your interest? What was it you were looking at?" She continued in a hushed tone, almost close to whispering.

"Umm…" Your eyes widened nearly popping out of your head.

Brain: Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'. Don't say 'your flank'.

"I was looking at… your flank?"

F… M… L.

Brain: That's it. I'm outta here. *footsteps* *Door slams shut*

Fan. Fucking. Tastic.

Looks like it's back to the dungeon for you. Damn that Captain Shining Armor! He's going to get your ass in trouble! Mental note to self: drop the people's elbow and layeth the smackdown on the Captain's candy-ass when he isn't looking.

"My… flank?" She asks. You couldn't detect her tone of voice or reaction.

But her intentions were made clear as day when she started scooting closer towards you.

"Now why would you be looking at my flank? Is there something about it that interests you?" Her voice was getting damn close to whispering.

"Umm…"

"Yes, Gray?" Her face was now inches from yours. Her tone was now approaching a somewhat seductive tone. And along with that voice of hers… Hohohooooo man…

Okay. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. You work best under pressure anyways.

"I was just…"

"Hm?"

"…Admiring your…"

You're a big boy, Gray. You know how to bathe, dress yourself, and apply deodorant. You can do this.

"Yes..?"

"Flank mark; that sun crest symbol! The artwork on it is quite superb! Who painted it on for you?"

Did she fall for it?

"Oh…" She replied while sounding somewhat disappointed. "Yes… That is what we call a cutie mark."

Awesome! She totally bought it!

"A cutie mark? Does it represent something? Is there some kind of history or meaning behind it?" You say while trying to steer the conversation in your favor.

Celestia then started backing away from you and her face was thankfully far away from yours. She made her way back to her own spot.

"Yes. It is a unique marking that represents the talent, profession, and even personality of an individual pony. And it wasn't painted on, it appears magically when either of these things have been met."

"I see. Interesting."

The tension once again started clearing up once again when the waiter brought out another plate covered with a silver dome. You swear, this waiter was a life saver when it came to awkward moments with her.

"Your dessert, Princess…"

Celestia claps her hooves in excitement as the dome comes off the plate and placed in front of her.

She wastes no time and starts levitating each piece of what appears to be a chunks of solid chocolate with blocks and cubes of pure sugar sticking out. You watch in utter disbelief and horror as she chomps and bites each piece vigorously. You just couldn't turn away. You cringe slightly as you hear each crunch and hear her… Wait… Is… Is she… Moaning!?

Jesus Christ riding a three-legged burro… This shit is wrong.

"I'm so sorry that you were exposed to this, Gray. You'll get used to seeing that, trust me." The waiter says to you while noticing the look of terror on your face.

"I most seriously doubt that." You reply while not taking your eyes off her. "What would happen if I just took the plate away from her?"

"You will suffer a wrath with the intensities that of a thousand exploding suns." He said while staring at the princess seemingly unfazed by this horrific sight.

"I'm inclined to believe you. I would hate to be her dietician or personal trainer."

"Nopony would EVER want to be. You'd be the first."

She doesn't seem to appear to notice your conversation between you and the waiter. Or the world around her; she appeared to be lost in her own.

Thankfully, it doesn't take long for her to wolf down her coma-inducing dessert. If she wasn't diabetic then, you were damn sure that she was now.

"Exquisite!" Celestia says while wiping her mouth with a napkin ever-so gingerly as though that horrific sight never took place. It's like she never even knew what just happened. "Now then, Gray. I believe we are done here. Shall we head out?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

The both of you walk alongside each other as she escorts you back to your room and both of you stop in front of the door.

"I do wish I could spend more time with you, but I have other things to tend to. I'll be sure to inform the Captain of your belongings and have them brought up." She says while facing you.

"Thank you. I suppose our time together is over for now, huh? Don't worry about it, I understand. I'll keep myself busy with a bit of reading and learn a bit more about your land and ways. Plus I think I'm gonna go to bed right after. I do have a bit of work with your scholars and historians tomorrow and I think I'm gonna want to be well rested for that."

"Very well, then. Rest well, Gray." She says as she turns around and walks away.

"You as well, Princess Celestia." You replied.

You open the door and walk inside your luxurious guest room.

But unbeknownst to you, Celestia stops in the middle of the hallway and turns her gaze upon you. A smile appeared on her face as she turned around and resumed walking to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4 - Gone Fishin'

**A/N: (Insert crap about ownership and who owns what here so I don't get sued plus other legal mumbo jumbo that you're supposed to read, but actually don't)**

* * *

"Let's see, what should I read first?" You say while shutting the door behind you. You open and face your palm against the bookshelf and levitate a random book to your hand. "Hmm… 'The Pony Anatomy: Mares 3rd edition.' Sure, I'll bite." You said while flipping through the pages. You then start reading excerpts out aloud to yourself while looking at the pictures.

"The chart depicted in figure 2-12 shows a detailed chart of a pony's va-EEEWWWWW! EW! EW! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK AM I LOOKING AT!? EW!"

You throw the book back on the shelf with your power and back at its proper place.

"That's more of a pony than I'll ever need to see. *sigh* What else is there?" You said while levitating random books towards you.

"'The Mating Cycle of-' Nope. 'Your Body and You: Entering Marehood 2nd edi-' Uh-uh. 'Statistics of Eques-' too boring. History of Eqeustria: Volume 277. Meh, why not?"

As you place the books back in their place, you draw the chair towards you and take a seat. You then levitate the chair back to the desk while riding it back. "This should be interesting." You say while flipping the cover over and reading the introduction.

2 minutes and 15.983787282 seconds later…

"So bored. So… fucking… bored…"

You stand up and start pacing around the room while looking at the various artwork and maps on the wall.

"Wait…" You say while noticing a particular map. "There's a lake nearby from here… And it connects to the ocean! Looks like I'm going fishing tonight. I hope there are some fish and shellfish there, because these damn salads and desserts aren't doing it for me."

You hear a knock on your door.

You stop in front of the door and remember your little encounter with the blue walking megaphone on hooves. Being the cautious person you are, you open the door slowly while taking refuge behind it.

"Come in!" You say while hiding behind the door. Captain Shining Armor walks into your room looking around for you while holding a brown knapsack in his mouth.

"Gray! Are you in here?" He asks.

You slam the door behind him with a look of irritation on your face.

"YOU!" You gritted through your teeth while pointing at him.

"Oh, there you are! Here is all of your stuff we confiscated from you. Everything should be there and intact. Also- Wait… is there something wrong?" Shining Armor said while noticing your facial expression.

"Yes! You almost got my ass in trouble with the Princess!"

"Your… What..? Gray, what are you talking about?" The Captain asks with confusion written on his face.

"Oh, I don't know… Does 'HAHAHA Fat Flank!' ring a bell!?" You say while trying to do your best impression of him.

His eyes widened and his jaw fell dropping the knapsack in his mouth. "Y-you heard that!? What happened?"

You explain your encounter with Celestia at the dinner table.

"Wow, really? You were lucky then." Shining Armor said.

"You out of your freaking gourd or something!? What do you mean 'lucky!?' That was one of the most awkward moments of my life! So much for first impressions, eh!? And to royalty no less!" You say while freaking out.

"Wait, Gray! Why are you pinning this on me? It was your 'curious' eyes that decided to gaze upon her… backside, was it not!?" He argued.

"Yeah, and they probably wouldn't have ended up there if someone kept stuff like that to themselves!" You retorted.

"…Did you know what happened to one of the guards that was almost in the same position as you?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"No… What?"

"I don't know either, and I still haven't seen him to this day. So let me say this… Consider yourself lucky."

You pause for a moment.

"Hmph, I see. I guess I always have the 'human' card to play. I guess I'm just too valuable to throw away, heh."

Apparently, the Princess's ginormous flank is serious business.

"That could be one of the reasons considering what happened between you two at the dinner table…"

"Reasons? What others would there be?" You ask with curiosity.

"Oh! Um… Never mind! Here! I brought you your stuff!" The captain replied while picking up the brown knapsack from the ground and handing it to you.

"Thanks much." You said while sifting through your bag. Everything seems to be there thankfully.

As you toss your worldly possessions on the bed, silence fills the air. You turn around to face the Captain.

"Hey, listen… Dude… Didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm sorry." You said.

"Don't worry about it. Same here. Didn't mean to get you in trouble." He replied.

You nod your head at him. Silence fills the air once again.

"So then, Gray…" Shining Armor continued. "How big WAS her flank?"

"I'm surprised she could get through doors with that thing! HAHAHAHAHA!" You said while the both of you exchanged boisterous laughter.

"HAHAHA! Well then, I must be off. Duty Calls, Gray." He said as he saluted you and turned around.

"Yeah, I gotcha. Later Cap'n, and thanks again!" You wave back at him while tending to your things. You hear the door behind you close.

Now accepting applications for bros. Potential for the Captain being a bro: High. Must remember to keep him in mind.

You pick up your phone and attach the charger to the phone. You look around the room and find an outlet to charge your phone. Your phone beeps showing a thunder bolt icon indicating that it's charging. Thankfully, electricity existed within this strange world. If you couldn't use your phone here, you could at least use it as a music player, camera, and a place to keep notes and reminders.

…And to stare at your own bathroom angled pouting photos you took. You narcissistic bastard.

You put your wallet in your pocket because you feel naked without it. But then again, what use would it have here? Your expired driver's license, cash, and credit cards seem to have no use in this world.

…But there's always that picture of her to remember and to keep close to you.

You unsheathe your machete and see that there is a small coating of blood on it. The scabbard itself was still full of blood. You head into the bathroom and rinse out the scabbard over the sink and let it dry out by hanging it.

You can't risk being caught eating anything that lives or breathes. Someone will see your omnivorous nature and it will probably freak them out. Hopefully, the sea life here in this world weren't capable of deciding what to eat or know how to dress themselves.

You dim the lights in your room and arranged the pillows on your bed to resemble a human figure sleeping. You drape blankets and sheets covering it. Even being the grown-ass man you are, you were still acting like a high school kid trying to sneak out on Friday night to go to a frat party.

You make your way over the balcony and look down with your machete in hand.

"Meh, not too bad. It's not THAT far down."

You don't have your scabbard to hold your trusty machete so you hold it in your teeth because that's just what badasses do.

With the dull edge facing you, of course. Idiot. Let's not make that same mistake again…

You jump to the wall on the side and start gripping the walls with your feet planted firmly. You start scaling the wall by grabbing any crevices, and anything you can grip on. As you make your way down, you try to avoid any windows and hide behind any of the architecture to be avoided being seen by the royal guards. A few minutes has passed and you finally touch the dirt ground.

"Ezio! Altair! Come at me bro! You ain't got shit on me!" You utter under your breath. "Thanks Kessler. I guess you did teach me a few valuable things after all. Still not out of the woods yet though…"

You creep and weave through walls and some architecture to avoid being seen. You then climb up a building and look around for any other guards. As you make your way to the roof, you start leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Luckily for you, it was night time so you were pretty hard to spot. As you reach the edge of the town, you spit out your machete into your hand and start dashing towards the lake outside of town.

"Hopefully it's not too far from here. Looks like I'm really going to have to work for my dinner tonight. It had better be worth it." You say while dashing forward. "If I remember correctly, the lake is North-West from here and I should keep trailing the edge of-"

"HELP! THOMEPONY, HEEEEELLLLP!"

You stop in your tracks and turn to face the direction of the screams for help. It was coming from the direction of the Everfree Forest. It sounded like a child was in danger. You then heard a loud monstrous roar that of which sounded like a lion.

Brain: Ugh… You want to help her, don't you? Are we not supposed to seen by others yet? Plus, we don't know how long the day and night cycles last here in this world. We might be spotted if the sun comes out. Why not let nature take its course?

You: She sounds like a kid. What if she's in trouble? We just can't leave her like that.

Brain: Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and be careful out there.

You start running in the forest and start heading towards the source of cries for help. As you continue cutting through vegetation and making your way through the forest, the source becomes louder.

In the distance, you see a gigantic lion-like hybrid with red wings on its back, a long red tail that resembled a scorpion's, a red mane, and it was at least three times your size. You stop in your tracks once again analyzing another perversion of nature that dwells withiin this forest.

Man, this forest must have really had a thing for interspecies erotica. All of the beings here seem to have the traits of at least two different animals.

Standing up against a gigantic stone slab was a small little filly. This lion hybrid creature was about to be well-fed if you didn't do something. You pick up a rock and toss it at the manticore aiming for the back of its head. You then let out a sharp whistle trying to get its attention. The lion then turns its full attention to you while crouching with a look of fire in its eyes.

Looks like you've been marked as its new prey.

"How you doin'?" You say while crossing your arms.

The manticore then proceeds to pounce you, but you perform a dash roll to your right. The hybrid was now circling you while not taking its eyes off you.

"What's your name?" You say while following its movement patterns. "Is your name Enrique? You look like an Enrique. You have nice nipples."

The manticore then lets out a loud bellowing roar and lunges towards you, but you once again dash to the side.

"Dammit Enrique! I was only complimenting you on your nipples! Guess you're not really much of a talker, huh?" That line never really did work at nightclubs in your world on the opposite sex. At least this time, you didn't get a faceful of mace and strawberry virgin daiquiri.

The lion hybrid throws a flurry of swipes at you from its disproportionately large paws and starts swinging its tail. You do your best avoiding each paw and tail swipe.

As you weave through the paw swipes, you move in close to your opponent and leap into the air attempting to land a punch in its face. Unfortunately, its tail caught you from a blind side causing you to be sent to the ground tumbling in the dirt and in the direction of the scared little filly. As you tumble, you stop yourself by planting your feet on the ground and stopping before her. You turn around once again taking a stance with her hiding behind you and facing your opponent once again.

Brain: Don't get careless now. He may not be a conduit, but don't underestimate it. You may have to treat it 'accordingly.'

You: Right. It does hit pretty hard. It's a good thing the stinger missed me. Can't risk anything with the little one behind me. Looks like I'll have to take the necessary measures.

"You alright?" You ask the little filly while not taking your eyes off the manticore.

"I'm okay, Mithter!" She spoke with a lisp and sounding like she had a cold.

She was a small light khaki colored filly with a red and very poofy mane, a poofy tail, and wore a pair of thick purple framed glasses. She also had two candy canes on her flank as her tattoo… No wait… What was it called again? Oh yeah, "cutie mark."

"Pleathe thave me! Thith Manticore came out of nowhere and-*GASP*"

The young filly cut herself off when she had seen this freak of nature standing on two legs protecting her.

"Right. Don't try to move or run away; stay behind me. If you try running off, it might come after you. Got it?" You say while turning your head to her. You see that she has a look of shock on her face with her mouth hanging open, but she manages to nod at you.

The manticore then lunges at you opening its mouth. As the manticore moves in to bite you, you block its jaws and teeth with your machete in its mouth with one hand on the handle and one on the end of the blade. You attempt to push the manticore back by stepping forward, but it pushes you two steps back. You push the manticore another step back, but this time it pushes your back up against the large rock and the filly right underneath you. She starts screaming and cowering in fear once again. With the manticore inches from your face and chewing on your blade, you look directly into its eyes and feel its breath exhaling on you while snarling.

"Guess it's now or never." You said.

You trail your hand on your blade and place it in the center with your palm open.

You push the manticore with a violent force several feet back. With it being pushed back and momentarily stunned, you rush in and place both of your palms on its chest and push it back with even more power slamming it onto a tree. The manticore falls and regains his stance, but it was having trouble standing up and it was clearly dazed. As you slowly walk towards your opponent, it starts backing up and limping while growling at you. You bring your open palm up and create a small hole next to the manticore in an attempt to scare or intimidate it. Your opponent finally concedes and starts running away. You run back to the filly who was still cowering in fear. You plant your machete on the ground as you squat down to her level.

"Hey, it's okay! That thing is gone now! You're safe."

She slowly rose her head with tears in her eyes.

"T-thankth, Mithter!" She replied while sniveling.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" You ask. "This forest isn't very safe for a little one like you, Miss…"

"Twitht! What's your name, Mithter?" She replies.

"A pleasure, Twitht! Name's Gray!"

"Actually, my name ith Twis-TUH." She said while trying to emphasize the "T" in her name with some apparent effort.

"My mistake, heh." You reply while bringing your hands up. "So anyways, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"It'th okay, Gray! I wath juth trying to collect a plant that only growth within the Everfree Foretht for rethearch. I did manage to harveth plenty of it, but then the manticore came by. I tried to be quick, but I gueth I wathn't quick enough."

You were practically covered in spit now.

"Well that wasn't very smart now, now was it? Do your parents know that you're out here in such a dangerous place?" You said while crossing your arms and speaking in a stern tone with her.

"No, they don't. Besidth, I'm a big pony and I can watch out for mythelf! I jutht got my cutie mark rethently, thee?" She said as she tilted her flank to show you her cutie mark.

You cock your eyebrow at her. Sassy little filly…

"Yes, I see it and you certainly are a big gir- Umm… Pony! But just to be on the safe side, let me escort you back. Where do you live?" You said as you stood up.

"I actually live in Ponyville, but my father and mother are attending a conferenthe here in Canterlot. I'm thtaying in a hotel with them for the time being."

"Okay, then! Canterlot's not too far from here, so let's go. Can you walk?"

"Yeth, let'th go before thomething elthe decideth to eat uth both." She said while looking around.

You nod as you pick up your blade. You lead the way as she follows you.

"Tho, Gray, forgive me for athking, but what are you egthactly?" She asks while closely examining you.

"I guess you can say I'm a human." You reply while shrugging.

"A human!? That'th impothible! Humanth don't egthitht! They're thuppothed to be made up!" She replies while gasping.

"Well, then you must have quite the imagination if you're holding a conversation with one. Never saw one before?" You said as you smirked.

"Nope. I only read about them in thtorieth and fiction. Althogh, there'th not a lot of pictureth about them."

"Oh yeah, right. Mythological race n' all that jazz."

"How did you thcare the manticore off? I wath too thcared to watch what wath going on!"

"Umm… I just threw a few rocks at it and managed to fight it back with my blade."

Please believe that.

"Oh! I thee…"

Whew!

As the both of you make your way out of the forest, the two of you walk alongside the dirt road leading back to Canterlot. The two of you finally reach the outskirts of Canterlot, but still remained unseen by the guards.

"This'll be as far as I can take you. You'll have to walk the rest of the way back, but you should be safe with the guards around. Can you promise me one thing?" You said while kneeling down before her.

"Sure! After what you've done for me, anything!"

"Can you promise me that this little incident between us never happened? You don't know me and you have never met me before, got it?"

"Why not? My parenth would love to meet my… Knight and shining armor." She said with a tint of red on her face.

"Well, I don't think they're going to see me as a hero. I'm still being introduced to your world and being under close watch. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be out here! Princess Celestia will have my as…- behind, for breaking one of her ruleth.. Er…. Rules."

Goddamn that lisp was infectious.

"Oh, alright. If you inthitht." She sighed.

"Atta' girl! Now run along before your parents start flipping out." You say while rustling her mane.

"Okay! Bye Mithter Gray! Thee you around!" She said while running off into town and you waving at her.

Brain: Are we done here? I require fatty acids, cholesterol, and omega-3's dammit!

You: Yeah, yeah. The lake isn't really that far from here. Just chill, aight?

You waste no time and resume your path to the lake connecting to the ocean. You decide to move fast to make up for the lost time rescuing Twist from the manticore. Plus your stomach wasn't willing to negotiate for only carbs or a vegetarian diet.

You finally make it to your destination and stop before the lake. The bright moonlight illuminates the clear water of the lake and you can see several species of fish swimming at the bottom of the lake.

"Jackpot. Now to set up a rotisserie grill, a fire, and I should be golden!"

You walk towards a tree and start chopping off branches and sticks that seemed right for your needs. You still had the two rocks in your pocket from earlier when you were holed up in that cave. After setting up your little campfire and rotisserie grill, you then ignite the fire wood while feeding the flames to keep it alive. You then look around for any signs of life around you to make you are completely hidden away from the pony society.

"Coast looks clear. Now to go fishing."

You remove your grey tanktop, black cut-off shorts, black and white Chucks, and your wound dressings. You take one final look around to make sure nothing was watching and you finally remove your boxers.

With your machete in your mouth once again like a dog holding a bone in its mouth, you dive into the lake. You swim to the bottom and see several schools of large fish swimming around. You charge towards what appears to be a school of salmon and stab the group of fish. Luckily for you, your machete managed to stab a salmon worthy for consumption. You turn to your left and your eyes lit up like an X-mas tree. There was a big-ass lobster and it just had death written all over it. You stab that too and now these two things are now stuck on your blade trying to break free. You were now satisfied with your collection and now swim up onto the surface of the lake. You look up into the sky and see how much night you have left to burn before daytime reared its head at you.

But you stop in your tracks to stare at the moon.

The moon here was different from the one back home. It seemed bigger, brighter, and even more beautiful. The pollution from your old home managed to make it an ugly shade of yellow, but never have you seen it so bright and vibrant. It just looked so clean and flawless. You swear it was almost close enough to reach out with your hands because you can almost see the finer details of it and it was shining almost as brightly as the sun. The stars in the sky were no different as well. They too were also clear and they were plentiful.

"Amazing. Never seen anything like it." You say while not taking your eyes off the night sky.

"Why, thank you! I take care of it myself and I'm so glad you like it, Gray! Is this your first time seeing it? Do they not have a moon where you're from?"

"Actually, we do. It's just not as nice and…-"

OH FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-

You slowly turn around and see Luna sitting next to your campfire and grill.

"P-princess Luna! This is certainly an unexpected surprise! What are you doing all the way out here?!" You say while trying to mask the shock in your voice.

"These are… how you say… one of my favorite 'hang out spots.' What are YOU doing all the way out here in the wilderness?" She asks.

You: Brain? A little help? I could use a little white lie right about now.

Brain: Yeah, no problem. Just tell her that- ******BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH******

You: Useless.

"Umm… I kinda wanted to get cleaned up a bit so I thought I'd go for a swim." You say while hiding your skewered sea life behind your back.

"Well, I believe you have a bath tub and shower within your quarters. Why not simply use that instead of travelling all the way out here?" She asked.

"…"

Cornered.

"Wait, what are you doing without an escort? Is thou not supposed to be walking without somepony accompanying thee?" She continued.

Aaaannnd you're busted.

"Heh, looks like you caught me. How much trouble am I in for sneaking out?"

"We'll see, Gray. Perhaps we can see if this works for our benefit…"

"Are you blackmailing me?" You ask while cocking your eyebrow at her.

"Perhaps…" She said while giggling slightly. You can tell she was enjoying this and messing with you.

"How very unbecoming of a princess. That's not the kind of behavior I'd expect from someone like you."

Your stomach then starts growling. It can be heard even though it was submerged underwater.

Dammit! You were getting hungry. Big time. You really hope she would leave so you can start working on your dinner.

"So then, Gray, what REALLY brings you all the way out here?" Luna asks.

"Oh! I was just out for a little strol- OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! SON OF A-! OW! DAMMIT, LOBSTER! OW! "

The lobster skewered on your machete was apparently still alive and wasn't going down without a fight. It clenches a good chunk of your ass and pinches it tightly. You quickly remove the salmon from your machete and toss it on land. You remove the machete from the lobster and use it to pry its claws open. As it releases its grip from you, you grab it by the tail and throw against a tree. It now lays motionless on the ground. You also toss your machete onto a tree and it becomes lodged within the trunk.

"Gray! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" She asks while becoming concerned of your safety.

"I'll live." You said while rubbing your once beautiful pair of buttcheeks.

Your career as a thong male model will have to be put on hold for now.

You start swimming to shore.

Brain: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there!

You: What?

Brain: You're naked, remember!?

You: Oops…

"Umm… Luna?" You said while treading on the water.

"Yes, Gray?"

"Can you turn around for a second?"

"Why?" She asks with curiosity.

"Just trust me on this. It's a human thing."

"Okay, if you insist…" She replies while sounding disappointed.

Not that you were ashamed of your nude form… You weren't Frank Yang, but you weren't bad looking. You had nothing to hide. Although if it did appear to be small and shriveled up, the water was probably cold and well…

…Yes. The water was very VERY cold. Let's go with that.

Anyways…

With Luna's eyes turned away from you, you quickly dash towards your clothing and quickly slip into your boxers. You then try to shake off as much water as you can off of your body like a soaked dog and try to warm up and dry off by the fire. As you are drying off, you turn around to make sure that Luna's eyes were supposed to be where they were.

They weren't. She was staring at your somewhat nude form with her eyes fixed on you and her wings were sprouting out for some reason.

"Hey you, ya peeping Princess! What did I say!?" You said while shocked.

"Oh! Um… Sorry!" She said while turning her eyes elsewhere.

As you finish up drying off and dressing up, you walk over to where you threw your dinner and bring it back to the campfire and plant your blade next to the fire.

"Okay, you're good." You say.

She turns around and approaches you.

"Why is thou self-conscious of thy form? Did thou not mention of overcoming insecurities and living life to the fullest?"

"True, I did mention that. Although, it's kinda hard to explain. Humans born and raised in my world are usually clothed for several reasons. One of them being is that we are born without fur, so we need something to protect us from the elements." You say while showing your hairless arm in front of her. "Also, for our bodies to be exposed like this in certain societies can really get you in trouble with the law. It would be considered indecent exposure to some."

"I am still confused Gray." She replied while scratching her head.

"It's also because that being without clothing reminds us about human sexuality." You said with that as-a-matter-of-fact tone in your voice.

Brain: RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

You: What now?

Brain: Awkward moment in 3… 2… 1….

"Oh! S-… Sexuality…? How so?" Luna gasps while becoming more and more curious of your words.

"UMMM….. We're just taught that it's wrong as kids! I know it sounds confusing, but it's just something you have to live my world to fully understand." You replied while acting flustered.

Brain: Nice save.

You: No thanks to you.

Brain: You're welcome.

You turn to see that she was still confused, if not even more so than previous.

"I kinda don't get it myself, but we just roll with it. And I suggest you do the same if you don't want to be anymore confused than you already are."

"R-roll with it?"

Brain: That's not helping, dude.

You: Apparently not.

"So, Princess Luna…" You said while trying to keep the conversation going and changing the subject. "Tell me about the moon. What did you mean when you said that 'you take care of it?'"

"Ahh! You see, Gray, as the Goddess of the Night I have the sole responsibility of raising the moon while my older sister Celestia is responsible for raising the sun." She said with her own as-a-matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

Now you were the one confused.

"Wait… What do you mean you 'raise the moon?'" You asked while scratching your head.

"I raise the moon and keep it in the sky for 12 hours while my sister raises the sun and keeps that up in the sky for 12 hours."

"YOU… raise it? So, what… You control it? You control the moon and move it? THAT moon right there?" You asked while pointing to it.

"That is correct, Gray." She replies calmly.

"I… What!?"

"It doesn't get any simpler that, Gray. How much further can I elaborate upon this?" Luna asks while getting puzzled at your reaction.

You: If we are interpreting this correctly, is she saying that she has the power to control the moon and move it!?

Brain: Seems that way, so let's not piss her off. If she decides to hurl that thing at you, you're going to need one Hell of a catcher's mitt. The powers of these beings are monstrous.

You: I'll keep that in mind.

"I should probably explain how it works in my world. Just hang on a second, okay? Let me just get set up." You gather rocks and pebbles and lay them before you. You also start drawing circles on the dirt ground with a stick while strategically placing the stones on the ground to explain how the sun in your world has a gravitational pull on several other planets and the ways of your galaxy.

Including Pluto, dammit! Because you grew up believing it was a planet and it always will be a planet forever in your heart…

Luna's eyes widen with fascination and awe as you tell her that the sun and moon pretty much "raises itself" up every day. She also has that "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!?" look on her face.

"OHH! I see!" Luna says while still trying to grasp the concept of the sun's gravitational pull in your world. "So, there is nopony that has the sole responsibility of bringing day and night upon you mortals?"

"Nope. It kinda does it on its own." You said while walking over to your grill. "Excuse me for a second…"

She is still staring and studying your little chart of your galaxy while you prepare your midnight snack. You start gutting the fish and chop off the head of your salmon. You toss the guts and head aside and the sounds you are making has caught Luna's attention. She turns to face your direction and sees the small pile of fish gore by your side. She gasps and watches in horror as you gut the fish and lobster while setting it over the fire. Her eyes widened as she covers her mouth with her hoof.

"Let's see, that should be done in about a few minutes!" You said while wringing the fish blood and guts off of your hand. "If only I had some butter, lemon wedges, and some tartar sauce, I'd be golden! Oh well, beggars can't be choosers..." You said as you made your way to the edge of the lake to clean yourself off.

You then turn to face Luna.

"So then, Princess Luna… Tell me more about your sun and moon. Tell me how- Umm, Princess? Are you okay?"

You see that her face was slightly pale and a look of horror had taken over her face. You then realized that she probably just watched your little display of slaughter towards another living being.

Shit.

"I think I might have some explaining to do… Can you just hear me out for a second?" You said while putting your hands up in defense.

She nods while still maintaining the horrified expression on her face.

"Heh heh… Um… You see Luna… We humans are omnivorous by nature meaning that we'll eat pretty much anything that's classified as plants, animals, algae, and fungi."

She pauses for a second, but manages to regain her composure.

"So… You also consume meat as well?" She asks.

You nod hesitantly.

"Oh! I see… Do not be worried, Gray. There are others within this world that also consume… flesh."

"There are? Really!?" You asked with your eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Gryphons are many amongst flesh consumers, but it is not common within Canterlot, Ponyville or aomngst the equine population."

Brain: Sounds like our kind of people…. Creatures…. Beings…? Whatever.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" You said with a smile on your face and feeling relieved. "I thought I was the only being that consumed meat!"

"However…" Luna continued. "We still have laws that apply to which beings are for consumption and those that are not. Understand?" She said while trying to make her point clear.

"I understand, Princess Luna." You said as you nod. "Is my bounty considered 'legal' under your laws?" You ask while stepping aside and showing her your catch on your handmade rotisserie grill.

"It is. Do not worry." She said with some effort and trying to maintain her composure. "It is one thing to see the food presented to our gryphon ambassadors, but it see it prepared…"

You then see her shivering and shuddering.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Princess." You replied while apologizing to her. "But hey, there is some good that came of it, is there not?"

"And what might that be, Gray?" She asks wondering what good could have possible come after witnessing your little horror show.

You take a seat on the ground next to her and cross your legs indian style.

"We're hangin' out with each other! I guess if it wasn't for my little misdemeanor, we wouldn't end up spending time with each other, ya?" You continue while giving her a playful punch on her side.

"W-we are!? Oh, this is most terrible!" She exclaims.

Well…. That didn't take long for her to hate you.

Brain: *foreveralone*

"Wait… I thought you wanted to hang out with me!" You said while subtly sniffing your underarms to make sure your hygiene habits weren't the reason why she's having second thoughts about you.

Nope. You seem clean thankfully. Although a fresh coating of body spray probably wouldn't hurt.

"You don't understand, Gray!" She said frantically. "There's nothing more within the land of Equestria I'd like more than to do this 'hanging out' with thee, but… It's just that…"

"…Yes?" You said as you stood up and stood in front of her. She turns away from your gaze. "Come on, you can tell me!"

You then start making the hand gesture telling her to continue talking.

"It's just that… I don't know how. If only I had more time to prepare thyself, I'd be ready!" She continued.

Prepare for what, an invasion?

"I still don't understand." You ask while becoming confused.

"I don't know how to… Do this 'hanging out' with thou! Ohhh, I really do apologize, Gray!" She replied frantically.

Is… Is she serious?

"Dude… You just don't 'try' to hang out. You just do it. You don't need to take a prep class or anything like that. You just try to have fun. That's it!"

"Ahh, yes… 'Fun!' I remember engaging in activities of this 'fun' with other ponies. So… we are hanging out now? I never would've guessed it was that simple!" She said while sounding uplifted.

That poor poor thing… She must live one sheltered life. What the Hell kind of a hermit crab was she? Sure, you yourself were borderline anti-social, but wow… You may have met your match. If not, superior.

You then recalled a moment earlier at the dinner table and what she said specifically.

-Flashback-

"Apology accepted. And perhaps it is me who should learn to… How you say; 'lighten up'? It has been a while since I've been… you know… around others. I am still trying to become reacquainted with this new world."

"I understand, Lulu." Celestia replies.

-End flashback-

Well… That kinda makes sense. What DID happen to her before you arrived and between those two…?

Brain: That's not our place to talk about something like that.

You: Yeah. Prolly not.

"But… Despite my little horror show, are you enjoying the time we are spending together?" You ask.

"Oh! Most undoubtedly, Gray! " She replied with a smile. "So then, tell me more about your galaxy and stars in your world. I am curious to know as much of your world as I can."

"I'd be more than happy to." You said with a warm smile.

You redirect her attention to your ground chart and then try to recall as much as you can from your astronomy class that you took in school. You really hoped you could drag it out as long as you can because you really didn't learn a goddamn thing in that class nor do you remember a lot of it. You pretty much spent your time napping in that class.

Just remember to speak in circles and try to use big words.

You were also eating your "real" dinner as you two continued talking about your galaxy. Luckily, she didn't seem to mind you munching and talking with a full mouth.

After a bit of time has passed, you let out a yawn. Looks like you were getting tired. Shit, the climb back up to your room was going to be one Hell of a grind for you tonight. Luna notices your drowsiness.

"You seem weary, Gray." Luna said. "Perhaps you should retire within your quarters?"

"Yeah. I think it's starting to get a little late for me." You replied while extinguishing your campfire and taking your machete with you. "I think I'm going to call it a night for now. I'll see you later, aight?"

As you start walking back to the town of Canterlot, Luna stops in front of you blocking your path.

"Gray…" She said as she kneeled down slightly. "Allow me to escort you back to your room. Come and ride with me."

"Whoa, really!? Awesome! That'll really make things easier for me!" You replied.

You mount yourself on her back and she starts hovering above the ground.

"OH! MY!" Luna yelped as you wrapped your arms around her neck while hoping not to fall off. "Um… H-hang on to me, Gray."

"Okay, but mind you that I've never ridden a magical flying creatu-HOLY SHYTE THIS IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! GIDDYUP MUTANT HORSE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You yelled as she took flight and started soaring into the sky.

In only a few minutes, you arrive at the balcony of your room. You sigh as you leap off the Night Goddess's back and land on the balcony slightly disappointed that the ride is over.

"Thank you, Princess Luna! Oh, man! That was one Hell of a ride! WHEW! You're amazing!" You said while still getting over the rush.

"Perhaps you enjoyed that more than you should have." Luna replies while letting out a slight giggle and letting her hooves touch the floor.

"You have to understand, Princess Luna; humans are flightless creatures. To feel something like that was rather exhilarating!" You replied. "We gotta do it again sometime, ya?"

She nods while giving you a warm smile.

"Awesome! Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Aight? Good night, Princes Luna." You said as you started making your way to the bathroom. You open the cabinets and also see that it was filled with several hygiene products for your use and thankfully you could keep yourself well groomed and clean. And considering that you were around royalty, it might help to look and smell your best. You find a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, and start brushing your pearly whites. Looks like you have everything you need here. Even if you didn't have something you needed, there was a group of servants awaiting your next command. Could this get any be-

"Umm… G-gray?" Luna asks.

What's she still doing in your room? Is she expecting something else from you? And why does she sound so nervous?

Brain: Maybe she wants a goodnight kiss.

You: …Where are the q-tips in this bathroom?

"Yes, Princess Luna?" You reply while walking out of your bathroom with a toothbrush in your mouth.

"We are… Friends now. R-right?" She said while avoiding eye contact with you and shuffling her hooves.

Is that really what she wanted?

"Umm… Yeah, I guess we are." You reply while shrugging.

"W-we are!? Is thou certain!?" Luna exclaims.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't we be? You're fun to be around and I enjoy hanging out with you. We really got to do it again sometime, okay? And just to be sure we are friends…" You said while approaching her.

You extend your hand out to her while giving her a warm smile.

"Why don't we shake on it, Princess Lu- OHGODWHATTHEFU-"

A purple glowing aura surrounds you and you're levitated while suspended in mid-air. You turn to Luna and see that her horn is glowing, but you also see that her eyes were lit up with both magic and delight. You are brought close to her and she wraps her forehooves around you in a tight embrace.

"OH! THIS IS MOST EXCELLENT! I HAVE A NEW FRIEND! TONIGHT IS THE MOST WONDERFUL NIGHT OF NIGHTS!" She said with the Royal Canterlot voice right next your ear.

Goodbye, hearing. You knew thee well.

You are still suspended in the air within her magical grip and she hugs you over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. Your body is flopping around like a ragdoll and you swear you are starting to feel nauseated from being tossed around and hugged so much.

"Okay, I get it! We're friends now! Can you please put me down before I lose my dinner?" You said while resisting the urge to regurgitate.

"WHY, YES! AS THOU WISHES!"

The purple aura around you dissipates as you are barely stand on your feet. You shake your head and try to regain your balance, composure, and hearing once again.

You: Note to Self; wear earphones when around her.

Brain: Duly noted.

"Th-thanks, Luna." You said as you gave her a pat on her shoulder. "I am kinda tired so I'm turning in for the night, aight?"

"I understand, Gray. May your slumber be pleasant and deep." Luna said as she bowed her head slightly.

"You as well, Princess Luna." You said while returning her bow with your own. You then resumed brushing your teeth and started heading back into the bathroom.

She walks over to your balcony and hovers off the ground. But unbeknownst to you, she turns around while giving you a smile. She giggles as she turns around and takes off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter's a little long. Yeah, I know. I'll continue this whenever I find the time. **


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Lease on Life

**A/N: Insert generic copyright disclaimer here.**

* * *

It's been about a little under… let's say… three weeks since your arrival in this strange land of talking equines. It was kinda hard keeping track of time here anyways with the life you've been living as of late. Scholars and any other living beings that could talk had a fascination with you and you are constantly bombarded with question after question regarding you and your human race whether it was for the books, satiating their curiosity, or even confirming the stories and folklore they were told about you as kids. In fact, every time you spoke, ponies suddenly froze and stopped what they were doing just to hear you talk. You were quite the celebrity within the castle and within Canterlot. When you weren't sleeping or eating, you were telling stories of your life as a kid, the ways of your old world, and your life upon arriving in Equestria.

The GOOD part of your life. You know… before it all went to Hell.

And when you weren't being the story teller, the princesses wanted you to be under the tutelage of the scholars to learn more of this land and their strange ways. They'd stop by and say hello every now and then whenever you had free time. Celestia would sometimes keep you company by day while Luna kept you company at night before you went to bed.

Right now it was about 12:00 PM, and you were currently on your desk sleeping with your head resting on some book.

"Hello?" A voice called from outside of your room. "It's me, Princess Celestia! Are you in here, Gray? May I come in?"

The door creaks open and in walks the Goddess of the Sun.

"Gray? I just wanted to see how you were doi- Oh! I see…" She said while covering her mouth with her hoof.

She slowly walks over to you with a smile on her face.

"Gray?" She whispered into your ear. "Poor thing, you must be exhausted."

The rhythm of your loud snoring fills the room, but as you sleep Celestia's smile stretched further. She lifts one of her hoofs and gently pokes your face causing you to abruptly snore louder and interrupting your tempo. You wave your hand and settle back into your book as a pillow. She pokes your face again while doing her best to suppress her giggles.

"Dammnit, Coach!" You spat out while half-asleep. "I'll get to it later! I'm trying to sleep and the girl in my dream is pretty freakin' hot!"

Celestia then cocks her eyebrow and starts becoming more curious of your words once again as well as the images in your head. She pokes you once again. You turn to face the other side, but you fall out of your chair. As your face hits the ground, you start snapping back to reality and start becoming more aware of your surroundings while groaning in pain.

Even then, it still felt like a dream considering where you were right now.

As you continue gaining more of your vision while on all fours, the first thing that comes into focus were gold plated hooves that stood before you.

"P-Princess Celestia!" You said while standing up abruptly while straightening your posture and even slow your breathing. "Forgive me for my… um… blunt tone with you! I had thought you were someone else of whom I once knew! I suppose old habits die hard."

"Do not worry, Gray." Celestia replied while letting out a slight chuckle. "I'll admit that I was having a bit of fun you. Also, I do apologize if I was interrupting your slumber. I'll forgive you for your 'tone' under the condition that you forgive me for my mischief. Deal?"

"I think can live with that." You replied.

"Very well, then. I bet you were enjoying your dream too." She said.

"What makes you say that?" You ask.

"You were talking in your sleep and mentioned something about a girl…"

To avoid anymore embarrassing and awkward events like this, you should probably sleep with duct tape over your mouth.

"Nah, it's cool. The girl in my dream was a rerun anyways. Heh." You replied while rubbing the back of your head. "So then, your majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing important, I assure you. As you were." She replied while waving her hoof. "I just wanted to check up on you, Gray. How are things?"

"I'm *yawwwnn* just a little worn out this past week." You said while covering your mouth.

"I'm sure you are. You've been quite the busybody, haven't you?"

You were constantly grilled by scholars who you swear were pumped full of Adderall and Ritalin because they found everything you said to be terribly interesting. And in a way, it was damn close to being a terrorist interrogation.

"Kinda. I've been answering questions and doing a bit of studying almost nonstop. Guess I'm just out of it."

And by 'studying,' you mean napping and messing with your phone listening to music and watching whatever videos you have on it uploaded by you and your friends. Too bad there wasn't any internet connections here in this world. You were starting to miss the other things in your previous life such as watching video gaming commentaries on youtube, playing minecraft, posting on image boards, and forum trolling.

And as pathetic as it may have sounded, it was the GOOD part of your life.

Magic was able to make up for most of the technological advances here within this world. The technology here was almost years behind your time, if not possibly decades. Your phone was probably the most technologically advanced piece of hardware within this land of sunshine, magic, rainbows, and sugar.

"Care to join me for a walk around the courtyard? I could use a little exercise and you look like you could use a break." She said while circling you.

"I would very much like that, Princess Celestia." You said as you bow your head.

Brain: With the way she eats chocolate coated sugar cubes and sweets, she'll need more than just "a little exercise" to burn the fat off her flank.

You: A couple of laps around the castle should do her some good.

Brain: If there was only some nice way of saying it… Anyways, keep your eyes where they're supposed to be and NOT at… you know…

You: But… It's just so damn HYOOGE! It's not my fault that it obstructs my view most of the time, now is it?

Brain: Let's just not repeat that incident at the dinner table.

As you walk alongside Celestia in the hallway, two guards immediately start following from behind and accompany the both of you.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Celestia says while turning to them. "He and I will be just fine together. You may leave us both."

"But your majesty…" One of the guards spoke. "For your protection, shouldn't we always-"

"That is an order." She interrupted while sounding more stern. "Please do not make me repeat myself."

"Y-yes, your highness." They replied while cowering slightly.

"And while you are at it…" She continued. "Please have the cook prepare some lunch and have it delivered to the both of us in the courtyard."

"Understood!"

"Excellent. Now Gray, come come come! Let us go." Celestia said while walking ahead.

You look back to the guards and see that they were still kneeling down while facing the floor. They seemed to have been too scared of even moving a muscle. You do have to admit, it's kinda cool having some friends in high places with such power. But still, giving orders wasn't really your thing.

"Yes, Princess Celestia. Right behind you." You replied while following behind her.

The two of you make your way outside. You continue walking around and come across several statues that stood next to a gigantic maze of shrubbery. Each of the pony statues were historical figures in their world and were once known for their ability to wield magic and tremendous powers. But of all the statues, there was one that always caught your attention. And every time you spoke of it, the scholars immediately brush the subject aside or tell you to just "forget about it." You stop before it while Princess Celestia walks ahead.

This particular statue resembled the chimera hybrid-like creature on the stained glass window when you first entered the castle. It was oddly shaped like a snake and had very unusual physical attributes. It had the characteristics of several different animals and it was as though someone had ripped parts from different animals and just glued them all together.

"'Discord', was it?" You said while knocking on the statue with your knuckle. "I wonder what is it about you that make all the ponies here not want to talk about- TCH! AAAAAARRGGHGH! WHATTHEFU-"

Upon touching the statue, you felt something coursing through your body. It was only for a split second but it felt like almost hours. It wasn't pain that you felt, but some kind of sensation that flooded your body and mind. While it wasn't painful, you were damn sure that you wanted it to stop. Your vision goes black for a second, but immediately returns and suddenly the sensation disappears. You whip your hand away from the statue and gasp as you regain your composure.

You: Brain! Run diagnostics and full system scan on body.

Brain: Scanning… 2%. Scanning… 58%. Scanning… 99%. Scan complete.

You: And the survey says?

Brain: Everything seems fine. No broken bones, no injuries, no pain, no nothing. Heartbeat and pulse rate seems normal and CNS is fully operational. You just blacked out for a bit, but I can't really pinpoint why. You're probably just tired. Maybe some hot food and more rest will set you straight. Also take it easy for a bit.

You: Okay. If you say so.

You turn around and see Princess Celestia drifting further away from you. You immediately make your way to her and it would seem that she didn't know about your little hallucination back there. Seeing as how they don't like talking about that particular statue, let's not bring it up but enjoy the time together with her right now. There's no need to risk getting in trouble.

_(Hmmm… He'll do just nicely.)_

"What do you think, Gray? Will this spot do?" Celestia said as she turned to face you.

"Yeah, this'll do." You said.

In the distance, you see the head chef of the kitchen and several other ponies rushing towards you with a large basket on each of their backs. One lays a large quilt on the ground while the rest of them sets up what appears to be a small banquet complete with lit candles, pillows for you to sit on, and a bouquet of flowers in the center. After setting up, they all stand before the both of you awaiting their next command.

"Thank you. That will be all for now. Now please leave us both." Celestia said as she took a seat.

The three bow their heads and scurry away like rats.

All except for the head chef.

He turns around and gives you a smirk while looking at both you and the Princess. He then turns around and catches up with the rest of his fellow cooks.

Odd… What was that all about?

You turn around and see that Princess Celestia is patting the empty spot next to her and motions over to you to sit next to her. You make your way to her and sit down crossing your legs indian style.

"So Gray, how are things?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Just a bit busy as always. Also, I'm glad we have time to talk! I've been try to get a hold of you these past few days."

"You have?" She replies while turning to face you.

"Yes! I seriously need you."

"Y-… You do!?" Celestia replied with her eyes lighting up and gasping slightly.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Name it." Celestia said while scooting closer to you. "Anything you want, I will-"

"I'd like to move out of the castle."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Celestia screamed with her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"I really don't think I belong here. This sort of place seems out of my league. I'd prefer a place a little simpler and cozier than my current residence. That and being holed up in this castle all day long doing homework is getting kinda dry for me."

Celestia abruptly stands up on all fours, but your tired self didn't pick up on her reaction.

"W-we can build you a small shack next to the castle to live in if that is your wish!" She blurted out.

"Wait, what? No, you see, I just want-"

"Then it is settled!" She interrupted. "I shall have them start on it right away and make it as dingy to your liking!"

"Huh!? You don't understand! I just want-"

"And you no longer wish to study? Then it shall be done! Any scholar whosoever decides to even attempt to educate you or even glance in your direction will have to answer to me!"

Brain: Whoa man, she's mad with power!

"PRINCESS! JUST CHILL AND HEAR ME OUT, WILL YA!?" You yelled while putting your hand over her mouth. "Now then, can I just say something?"

She nods while giving out a muffled response.

"Listen… I really do appreciate what you are doing for me, but I'm still trying to adjust here." You said while taking your hand off her mouth. "Being bombarded with questions by everyone here 24/7 is just overwhelming me at the moment. And not only that, it's just… everything! This world, this place, the ways, the social norms, this pony filled society, everything! I like it where it's quiet and I just need to get settled here in Equestria. Plus I need to gather my thoughts and figure things out, you know? I kinda need a new direction in my life and I need peace and solitude to make it happen."

She continues to stare at you while not saying a word.

"So please, Princess Celestia…" You continued. "I beg of you to fulfill my request and- OOOOOOOFFFFF!"

Your speech is suddenly cutoff and you are taken by surprise as Princess Celestia wraps her forehooves around you in a very tight embrace. So tight, in fact, that you were now starting to feel lightheaded from your lack of oxygen intake.

"I'm so sorry, Gray! I should've known better that to introduce so much to you in such a short amount of time! I suppose I got carried away and just wanted to know everything about you and your race. I had let my curiosity get the best of me and I am sorry! I never meant to shelter you from this world. Please don't be mad at me!"

Brain: She's quite the affectionate one, isn't she?

With whatever consciousness you have left, you tap her shoulder like an MMA fighter being forced into submission hoping she would let you go. Luckily she lets go of you as you gasp for air.

"It's okay." You said while trying to regain your composure on your own two feet. "Just… Don't let it happen again, heh. Now listen… I'm not mad or upset, okay?"

"You're not!?" Celestia replies.

"Of course not! If at all, I'm thankful for EVERYTHING I have and it was all made possible because of you. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be living in a cave or something, you know? You didn't do anything wrong. Now please, may I ask that you fulfill my wish?"

She lets out a deeps sigh.

"If this is what you want, then I shall honor your request. In fact, I think I may know a place for you to get settled. It's a place called Ponyville."

"Ah yes, I have heard of it."

"It's a small quiet town where my star pupil and protégé lives. And as long as you're there, I want you to be under her tutelage and be under her watch. Let her teach you the ways of our land and associate yourself with others. Understand?"

You have heard of her before. She was named Twilight Sparkle and she was labeled as the smartest, if not, one of the smartest unicorns in all of Equestria. She was the sister of Captain Shining Armor and he had mentioned her a few times when you two hung out. He told stories about her when they were young and the special bond they shared. The scholars within this castle also had spoken of her and she was even revered amongst them even at a young age.

"Got it. I'll try to fit in, play nice with others, and try to make friends." You said.

"Then it is settled! I will make travel arrangements for the next train leaving Canterlot to Ponyville and I will inform Twilight Sparkle of your arrival."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." You said as you bowed your head.

"Oh and may I make a small request of you, Gray?"

"You name it." You said as you raised your head.

"When we are alone or if it is just only the two of us… May I ask that you call me... Tia?"

"A-as you wish, Princess Tia."

"No, no, no… Just Tia."

"But you are a princess. It would be disrespectful of me to neglect you of your royal title." You said while titling your head to the side with a look of confusion.

"We are friends, are we not? Besides, I don't mind if it is you."

"Yeah, we are."

"In fact, that is an order."

"A-as you wish. Tia."

Brain: Hohohoooooo boy… Moving on to pet names are we?

You: Not. Another. Fucking. Word.

Brain: Ma'am! Yes, Ma'am!

"Now then, Gray, shall we have lunch?"

"Sounds good. What's on the menu today?" You ask.

You uncovered the dome and it revealed… Sweet baby Jesus tears… No… Anything but that! Why did it have to be-

"YAAAYYY! My favorite!" Celestia screams with delight. "***Munch munch Munch***Oh yes! YES! MMMMMmmmm! That's the good stuff! ***Munch crunch*** More! I REQUIRE MORE! Gray, are you going to eat that?" She said while eyeballing your plate of chocolate coated sugar cubes with what appeared to be lust on her face.

"Knock yourself out, Tia. Please, just don't hurt me!" You said while shoving the plate away from you as though it carried the plague. You'd like to preserve whatever's left of your insulin sensitivity. The plate then starts levitating in front of her.

"YES! MY GOODNESS! ***Munch crunch munch*** OOOHHHH MYYY! YES! How can something so bad feel SOOOO GOOOOOD!?" She said while shivering and moaning with an unhealthy amount of pleasure. You also see that she was once again lost in some kind of trance-like state with her eyes rolled back and laughing maniacally.

It took every fiber of your being to not break down and weep in front of her while witnessing all of this. This was the kind of stuff that little kids would grow up telling their therapist when they get older. You've seen some shit in your day, but this...

Let's hope she finds a train that leaves as soon as possible. Like right this assing-second.

**Location: Your bedroom suite. Time: 20:00**

The gods or some kind of God-like figure within this world had smiled upon you this day, for you were taking the next train to Ponyville the very next morning. You are in your bedroom and packing a small satchel. You didn't have much in this world except the clothes off your back, your phone & charger, your wallet, and machete. That and a few grooming and hygiene products. And while you're at it, a couple of snacks wouldn't hurt. You also got a small bag of bits courtesy of Princess Celestia to be a part of their economy as well. As you continue packing, you hear what sounds like hooves touching the floor. You also hear and feel a breeze entering from your balcony. You knew who it was. She was always there to visit you every night and keep you company as you went to bed.

"Princess Luna!" You said as you turned around and straightened your posture.

"As you were, Gray." She said. "Must you always be so formal?"

"You are royalty afterall."

"We have been friends for a… reasonable amount of time, yes?"

"Umm.. Yeah. I guess we have, Princess Luna." You replied.

"So what say we skip formalities and take our friendship to how you say… to another level?" She said while walking towards you.

Your eyes nearly popped out of your head. Oh God… What is she doing? She's not try to… Is she!?

"Umm…" You managed to blurt out while slowly backing away from her.

You: Brain! HELP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP!

Brain: Err… Umm… Abandon ship! Everyman for himself! Me first! Women and children last!

You: Reliable as always I see.

"Listen, Luna… I just don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing yet!" You said.

"Oh…" Luna replied in a melancholy tone and sinking her head. "I see. Did I do something wrong? Is it me? I can change, if need be! Ohhh! I should've known that we could never be more than just friends…"

Awesome. Now she feels bad. Way to go, dude!

How the Hell would it work out between you two anyways? You were a "human" and she was… a horse. Well, a sentient pony if you want to go into details, but still.

"Listen…" You continued. "We've only been friends for like less than month or so? It's too soon! Plus there are other things that make it… complicated for us both. You didn't do anything wrong nor is it you, okay? It's just the way things are and the cards we're dealt."

"I think I understand." She replies while sounding disappointed.

"I am sorry, Princess Luna. But if it's any consolation, we can still be friends! I do enjoy your company and I'd really hate for something like this to jeopardize what we share now."

"So… It is never possible for me to become… even closer friends with you or even best friends?"

"Nope. I don't think we can ever be an item and- Wait… What?"

You cock an eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted a more special friendship between us. Something beyond the realms of normal friendship, Gray. I was hoping we could be close friends or even best friends, but I suppose even that would be too much to ask. How could I have been so foolish!?" She said while shaking her head.

"So wait… You just wanted us to be closer friends or best friends? You didn't want to hook up and- HAHAHAHA! Seriously!? Was that it!? I can do THAT!"

Luna's eyes lit up as her wings sprouted into the air.

"Y-YOU CAN!? IS THOU CERTAIN!"

"Yeah, dude! Hohoo man, I was thought you were talking about something else!"

"And what would that be, Gray?" She asks with curiosity,

"N-nothing!" You replied. "So… ummm… It's official, huh? I guess we're close friends now, ya?"

"HUZZAH!" Luna screams with delight while lunging towards you. She then wraps her forehooves around you in a tight embrace while you feel your oxygen intake once again becoming cutoff. "Now that we are officially close friends, may I ask of you a favor?"

You nod while suffocating.

"May I ask that you call me… 'Lulu' when we are alone? Only those who are close to me have the privilege of doing so."

"Yeah! Sure! Whatever! *gag* Just let me go and let me breathe for the love of God!" You said while flailing your arms around.

"As you wish, Gray." Luna replies while releasing her vice-like grip around you.

Brain: Whew! Another bullet dodged! I knew that it would work out.

You: …

"So then, Gray…" Luna continued. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm just packing some stuff up for tomorrow. I have a train to catch early in the morning."

"Ahh, yes. My sister has informed me that you were leaving? Why is that?" She asks.

"I just need to collect my thoughts for a bit, that's all."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I really don't know. For as long as I need to, I guess."

"I… see."

You turn around and see her facing the ground. She seemed to be pretty upset.

"Come on, don't be like! I'll still be around, just not here." You said.

"But… That's the problem. You WON'T be here with me anymore…"

Damn, dude. She must really value your friendship. She wasn't two-faced like some dickwads back in your old world; she was genuine and she had nothing to hide. For a goddess wielding an extraordinary amount of power, she was just as innocent. She was just as fragile as she was powerful.

You: Why is it always hard seeing her like this?

Brain: I think I got something… Try this on for size…

"Say Luna…" You said while trying to meet her face. "What do you say you and I go star-gazing at that one spot by the lake? You know, like we sometimes do? Let's go one last time before I leave, okay? Will that cheer you up?"

She looks up while nodding at you with a smile. She kneels down as you climb on her back and the both off you take off into the night sky. Tonight was a little colder than usual; you probably should've carried a blanket with you or something, but a fire should suffice. After a bit of flying, you land in the very same spot where she caught you sneaking out when you first arrived. Ever since then, it's sort of been a nightly ritual to "sneak" out of the castle at night just to get away from your stalkers and fanatics.

…And to escape the horrific sounds of Princess Celestia's sugar binge whenever she had cravings.

Luna helps you gather firewood as you start setting up camp at the usual spot. She was already familiar with your little routine. As the fire is set up, you lie next to it while Luna sits at the other side.

"There's a lot more crickets chirping than usual." You said while staring at the night sky.

"There are usually more of them during the summer." Luna replied. "So then, it is Ponyville where you will be staying?" She continued.

"Yep." You replied while letting out a yawn and redirecting your gaze to the sky.

"Do you think you'll find what it is you're looking there?" She asks.

"Hopefully."

"And what would that be?"

"Peace and quiet would be a good start." You said. "That, and to figure things out."

"Figure things out?"

"I'm living a completely different life even now as we speak. Honestly, it's a drastic change from what I was previously used to."

"I see. What was life like before you arrived here?"

You pause for a moment.

"…The scholars can tell you all about it." You said while trying to select your words carefully.

"Hmmm…" Luna said as she stood up and leaned closer to your face. You become aware of this and tilt your head away slightly. "Somehow, I think you're not telling me or the scholars everything."

"What makes you say that, Lulu?" You said while finally breaking your gaze from the night sky to meet her face.

"Well, sometimes I check up on you at night while you are asleep." She watches you sleep. That's not creepy at all. Sorta… Maybe you should stop sleeping in your boxers while you're at it also. "You tend talk in your sleep."

"Uh-huh…. What do you hear me say?" You said while finally giving her your full attention. You also sit upright and lean back up against a tree while still remaining seated.

"Well, I become concerned about you because you toss and turn while screaming things."

"…Like what?"

"One night I heard you scream 'KESSLER NO! SHE'S ONLY A KID!' And just recently, you kept uttering something called 'Macgrath' over and over."

Shit. Fuck. Piss.

"And when I had inquired the scholars regarding the phrases you spoke, they seem to have no record of you speaking of it or you telling them of it."

You were sweating bullets now, but still maintained your poker face.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Gray?"

Brain: We gotta come clean. They may find out eventually.

You: Hold on, not yet.

"I just… haven't got to that part yet." You said.

"Did you ever plan of doing so?" She replied.

Damn. She's good. You had nothing to say to her, so you turned away.

Luna stands up again to meet your face, but you buried you face into your palms to hide your shame.

"Did you do something bad?" She asked.

"…A lot of things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bringing up bad memories was really starting to take a toll on you now. You started shivering and you swear you started hearing screams and pleas for mercy. Flashbacks of war and destruction started flooding your mind. Images of dead bodies motionless in pools of their own blood was now flooding your mind of men, women, and even children. You then start mumbling something incoherently while shuddering and even start wailing a little bit. Something within you was coursing within your system and you weren't sure of what to make of it. You swear you were losing your grip on reality. You then started grabbing handfuls of your own hair and start pulling on it.

But suddenly, it all started to dissipate when you felt a warm sensation on your shoulder and it was very soft. You snap out of your trance, and turn to see that Luna was nuzzling your shoulder in an attempt of comforting you like that of a quadruped nurturing their young.

"I am so sorry, Gray! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." She said apologetically.

As she continues nuzzling your shoulder, you started settling back down and start becoming at ease.

"It's okay, Luna. It's just something that weighs on my mind from time to time. Your head and heart seems to be in the right place. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"I understand. Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me." You said while giving her a warm smile.

While you are still learning the ways and norms of this world, you still couldn't get over the fact that this talking horse was trying to nuzzle you. It was kinda weird because it almost reminded you of your parents' cat back home when you used to visit them. Even after a few minutes had passed you still felt her face and warm breath on your shoulder. You then finally decide to scratch her ears and mane gently like that of an animal and start giving her the same treatment that you would of any non-sentient quadruped.

"OH!" She yelped out while backing away from you. You also retract your hand away from her when she yelped thinking you had hurt her. She appeared to have been embarrassed and you noticed a slight blush on her face. Even within the dark, it appeared to be noticeable on her dark fur color.

"I'm sorry." You said. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"No! It's okay. I just… Um…"

Looks like she was still a bit of a hermit crab. A moment of silence fills the air, but you get an idea. You get her attention and pat your lap while you motion over to her. She hesitates for a second with doubt in her eyes, but she finally gives in to your offer. She slowly makes her way to you with her head resting on your lap as she lays her body on the ground. You noticed that was she still somewhat uncomfortable because she was still tense and curled up. You pinch her ears gently between your index finger and thumb. She flinches slightly, but then starts to relax as she starts uncurling and you feel more of her weight resting on your leg. As she continues unwinding, you move your hand through her mane and it was unlike anything you have ever felt before. You felt some kind of sensation from it and it almost felt like… like magic. Well, it kinda makes sense considering where you were n' all that, but there was nothing like this in your old world. You gently dig your fingers and fingernails into her scalp and she lets out a slight whimper. After a bit of time has passed, she settles in and starts laying one of her forelegs over your leg. She lets out a sigh of content and closes her eyes.

Ahh, the beauty of thumbs and fingers. Truly, it was a gift here considering that you were one of the few beings within this land that had opposable thumbs, yet their society revolves around as though they did carry them. It was rather odd.

"Gray?" Luna whispers while still settled in your lap.

"Yeah? Lulu?" You whispered back.

"Be safe. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do. If we couldn't do more of this 'hanging out' with each other… I would just… I would really hate it if I never saw you again."

"…"

Brain: Remember, they still don't know the "other" you. I wouldn't get too attached to her if I were you. What will they think when they learn THAT side of you?

You: They won't find out. Maybe it'll be different this time. When was the last time I had a real friend?

Brain: I'm just a afraid that… you know… Taking another emotional hit like that might ruin you once and for all.

You: I'll be careful.

Brain: Don't forget that I'm here. You tend to neglect me from time to time.

"Don't worry, Lulu. I really don't think you'll have to worry about my safety and well-being. I am pretty thick-skinned and I've been through some things." You said. "Remember that if you are ever feeling lonely, you have a sister that loves you dearly and she would do anything to see you happy. She's told me this herself when we talk sometimes."

"Does she really?" Luna asked while still settled over your leg and sounding more relaxed.

"She does. I'm not the only being in your life, am I?"

Were you really? With the way she acts around you, you'd swear that's how it was. She really needs to get out more. You should prolly take her to a bar or something one day, but you'd have to answer to an equine deity and explain to her why her little baby sister was drunk out of her mind.

"No…" Luna replied. "But you are different from the rest I have encountered within my lifetime."

"How so?" You ask.

Aside from the fact that you were a mythological creature, you did kinda stand out.

"I feel… different… when I'm around you. Why is that?" She asks.

"I dunno. But hey, let's not nitpick or think too much. Let's just kick back and enjoy the night. Ya? YOUR night."

Maybe it's because you were the first real friend she had in God-knows-how long.

"I do hope I'm not keeping you. Do you not have a train to catch tomorrow?" She asks while becoming concerned.

"I'll be fine. I heard the trip is going to be a bit long. I'll stay out late so I can sleep during most of it." You reply.

"Thank you, Gray."

"For what?"

"For spending your last night in Canterlot here with me and keeping me company. It really means a lot to me."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

You continue to scratch her mane and ears. As you continue to watch the moon slowly move and illuminate the night sky, the sounds of crickets chirping fill the air along with Luna's moans of content. You did your best to stay up to watch over Luna, but slumber eventually claims you. You cross your arms and tilt your head to the side. Luna looks up to see you sleeping up against the tree. She smiles as she settles back in.

"Goodnight, Gray. And goodbye. I'll be awaiting your return, so please come back soon." She whispered.

**Location: Your bedroom suite. Time: 05:00**

You awaken to find yourself in your bed. You could've sworn you were in the forest the other night with Princess Luna on your lap.

Brain: She prolly tucked you in last night. That was awfully nice of her.

You: Yeah, it was. We might've gotten bit by a spider or some other perversion of nature out there in the wilderness if we overstayed our welcome. Too bad we couldn't stay up a little more for her.

Brain: Your body was demanding rest. You gotta learn to listen to it sometimes and stop pushing yourself so much. It's not like we need to go into survival mode, now do we?

You: I guess I'm just missing the thrill of war, elevated physical stress, mental anguish, emotional roller coasters, and even close encounters with death.

Brain: Pamper yourself, rest, recover, get a new direction in life, and meet new friends. It's kinda sad that you're always talking with me all the time. And for the love of God, please try to finish a book. I'm dyin' over here! And comic books don't count!

You hear knocking on your bedroom door.

"Gray! It's time to get up!" Princes Celestia said in a cheerful voice. Made sense that she was a morning person… Er… Pony. She was the ruler of the sun, so why wouldn't she be?

"Give me a minute!" You incoherently mumbled.

The door bursts open as Princess Celestia trots in and stops by your bed, but you bury yourself underneath the warmth of your blankets.

"Five more minutes." You demanded.

"As you wish, Gray. Then I shall have you join me for breakfast then. You may catch a later train if that is your wish."

Breakfast. Wait a minute… Oh my Jesus… She might eat chocolate covered-sugar cubes…

"You know what!? I think I better catch the next train! Can't keep your protégé waiting, now can we!? Time's a wastin'!" You blurted out while bolting out of bed and nearly tripping over yourself.

"But I thought you wanted more sleep." She asks while sounding confused.

"I'm having trouble going back to sleep right now." You said while forcing a pokerface.

"Very well, then! Allow me to escort you to the train station."

Oh thank Christ. Or whatever Godlike figure that watches over this world. Prolly her? So what do we say from here on out? Do we just take her name in vain or something? Whatever. You just need to get out like right now. We can worry about that later.

**Location: Canterlot Train Station. Time: 05:28**

You stand before the entrance of your train cabin with Princess Celestia next to you.

Or Tia, but this wasn't the proper time to address her in such a way.

The train blows its warning whistle telling you that it's the final call for passengers heading to Ponyville. You turn to Princess Celestia and bow your head.

"Thank you, Princess. I feel like I owe you a tremendous debt for everything that you have given me."

"If you wish to pay it back, I do have one request of you."

"Hmm?" You said while raising your head.

"Please visit me whenever you have a chance and let's do something together. Deal?"

"I'd like that." You said while giving her a warm smile.

As you're about to board, you take one look back at Princess Celestia and see a look in her eyes. It was as though she wanted something more than just a simple wave or good-bye from you. You knew what she wanted, but you could tell that she was too embarrassed to ask you, let alone in public. A smirk appeared on your face.

Brain: …Are you really going to?

You: Yep! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?

Brain: …Make it quick.

You step off the train and stop before Tia.

"Umm… Gray? Don't you have a train to ca- OHH! MY!" She gasped.

You cut off her speech as you lunge forward and wrap your arms around her neck and give her a hug. You held her for about a few seconds and pull back to see that her face was red, her eyes widened, and that her pupils have shrunk to pin pricks.

"That is… I didn't expect… Umm… You… Er…" She said while stumbling upon her own words.

"Later days. Tia." You said while winking at her and giving her a playful punch on her shoulder.

"…" She was speechless and all she could do was nod.

As the train starts moving you start sprinting into your cabin and take a seat next to the window. You turn to see that Celestia still had her eyes on you with the same expression on her face. But before the train starts accelerating, you were able to read her lips and the words she spoke.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

You nod at her with a warm smile of your own.

Brain: What was THAT all about?

You: Let's just say it's the first official movement towards… My new lease on life. I'm trying to be a bit more open and friendly towards others. Maybe now's the time to start, yes?

Brain: Change is good. Let's embrace it.

You: For once… I agree with you.

You feel a tremendous weight lifting off of your chest and shoulders. You were not only starting a new life, but you were going to look for a new direction in life; a new identity, a new sense of belonging, a new… you. Looks like things are off to a booming start.

"Welcome aboard sir!" The train conductor said. "May I see your ticket- *GASP* You… You… You're-!"

…That is until you hear whispers all around you and the conversations you picked up on. You see that the conductor has his lower jaw hanging off his mouth as he stares at you with shock and awe. You pull your ticket out, put it in his mouth sideways, and close his jaw. He now resembled a dog holding a bone in its mouth with your ticket.

"So…" You said. "How long is the trip to this 'Ponyville' place?"

"Hrhphphrm. Hmphp.." He replied with your ticket in his mouth.

If your ears are working correctly, you could've sworn you heard him say: "Ten hours. Or so."

"Thank you. If the concession cart comes by, I'll just take a bottle of water." You said while redirecting your gaze out the window.

"H-Hrmph Hrmph! Hrmph hrmph hmph hmph?" The conductor replied. (Yes, sir! Will that be all?)

"Yeah, dude. Thanks!"

You still heard whispers all around and saw ponies pointing at you. Looks like you're going to still have some trouble fitting in. So to drown out the whispers and all that, you decided to pull your phone and earbuds out. You scroll through your playlist and decide to listen to something somewhat relaxing yet upbeat to pass the time.

"Heh. Haven't heard this in a while." You said while picking out a song.

You close your eyes and rest letting the song play on a loop. The song and the gentle rhythmic rocking of the train cart lulls you to sleep.

( watch?v=15wO1C6bbh0) (Artist: Feint – Song: Unwanted)

**Location: Ponyville Train Station. Time: 14:25**

You open your eyes once again and look out the window. You stopped by what appeared to be another train station. You step out of the train cart and stretch your limbs out while letting out all sorts of grunting and groaning noises. You saw a sign on the top that said "Welcome to Ponyville" and noticed that the attitude and atmosphere of this place was a little more laid back compared to the fast paced Canterlot life. It was much quieter and not as crowded. You pull out a map of Ponyville that was given to you courtesy of the scholars. And luckily for you, the house belonging to the one named "Twilight Sparkle" was marked on your map. You leave the train station and make it to what appeared to be the marketplace of Ponyville. It seemed really old fashioned here. The marketplace was bustling with vendors set up everywhere selling produce, clothing, and many other items. Ponies everywhere were haggling, trading, selling, buying, and it just seemed so lively even for a small town. You continue following the map leading to your destination, but something odd happens.

It suddenly becomes dead silent.

You turn your attention away from your map and look up to see every set of eyes, if not most, focused on you.

"Umm…" You said. "I come ye in peac-"

"EVERYPONY! RUUUUUUUUUUN!"

They all suddenly scream and start running around in panic. Every pony pulls their young ones back into their houses, doors and windows slam shut almost in unison, and carts/vendors suddenly close. Within less than literally a minute, the entire market place becomes empty and you swear you see tumbleweeds flying in your direction.

"I wasn't expecting such a warm welcoming." You said while rolling your eyes. "It's like they rehearsed this specifically for my arrival."

You then started hearing slow trotting from behind approaching you. You turn around to see what appeared to be a zebra wearing a brown cloak with her eyes glowing yellow through the dark part of it. She had several gold rings around her left foreleg as jewelry, a satchel on her back, and a sun crest symbol as her cutie mark. But this sun design was different from Princess Celestia's cutie mark; it was a swirl design and it had triangles surrounding it resembling a sun or some form of it.

"Well now, what do we have here that stands before me?" She said with what sounded like an African accent. "And what is this two-legged creature doing striking fear in the hearts of many?" She continued as though she was reciting a nursery rhyme.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! What's goin' on? I know it's been a long ass time since my last update. For those of you that care, I assure you that it's not forgotten. I also write for another community, but I won't go into details with that. Anyways, thanks for reading and stick around! Feedback and reviews are NOT required but always welcome.**

**That is... Um.. You know... If you want to...**

**Happy New Year, everyone! And may 2013 be full of ponies!**

**And yeah... I STILL don't know what the fuck I'm doing writing at this point.**


End file.
